


Harboring Hope

by wr8tur



Series: ADULT ASPIRATIONS [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Pre teen Kara, Slowburn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Teen Lena, Young Kara, Young Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur
Summary: Lena happens upon a honey blonde girl with the brightest and bluest eyes she's ever seen. She had no way of her defending herself.Kara had never seen green before. She had no way of knowing it would be her weakness. The what if Lena and Kara met when they were younger series that no one asked for! The development of their relationship and bond throughout the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m addicted to Supercorp, KarLena, whatever you want to call it. I ship Kara and Lena together so much!
> 
> Also, started watching Smallville so this is going to connect to that version of the Super Lore more than the movies and comics.

Wind blows, slight and warm against her flesh. The salty scent of the ocean permeates her senses. She watches as water press against the sand gently as though it’s apologizing for the intrusion.

Sky and water meet in the middle, their shades separated by only a few tints, contrasting the sand well.

It all seems so endless, the water, the sky, and the sand. It’s quiet, save for the sounds of the waves pushing through. Her feet take her toward the edge of beach. She stops before her boots reach the water, turning so she may walk along the shore.

There’s nothing but emptiness for her this summer. 

Not that previous summers before were all too exciting. It was of course, repetitive and dull. Nights were filled with galas located in different museums. Days spent rejecting invitations to shop at the most decorated boutiques. And there were obligatory trips to distant countries, only to repeat the cycle once more. But at least she was located within civilization.

Now though, she finds herself surrounded by this vast space and no way of knowing how to fill it. Much like the void within her, she supposes.

A voice breaks through her musings. She looks toward the source of the sound, knowing it didn’t come from the beach house. They wouldn’t dare yell so uncouthly. She sees figures on the other end of the beach and decides to see what the commotion is about.

She finds a blonde headed figure, whose back is turned toward her, surrounded by three brunette boys who are, judging by their height, around the same age.

“Please leave me alone.” the blonde, a girl she supposes by sound of her voice, implores. “I have no quarrel with you.” judging from her accent it’s clear she’s not from around here and the way the boys snicker let’s her know that’s probably the reason why they have her surrounded.

They begin to circle the blonde girl like vultures circling a carcass they’re about to scavenge.

These small town people really don’t take kindly to strangers. She knows this because they all looked at her with such distrust when she first rolled through town just a few days ago.

“What are you going do if we don’t?” one of the boys speaks out, the ringleader of these miscreants perhaps.

“I do not want to hurt you.” her hands shake as she balls them to a fist. 

“I suggest you do as she asks.” Lena finds herself saying and while she normally doesn’t like to play the hero, she makes an exception for this obvious case of hick like behavior.

“Or else what?” the ringleader of the imbecilic trio smirks her way.

“Or else I’ll have you all arrested.” they look at her with a dumb expression on their faces. “This is private property.” this part of the beach belongs to her family. “My property.” technically Lionel’s property but since he isn’t there to assert his authority, the closest family member should be able to.

“Your property?” he questions disbelievingly.

“Yes.” she releases and exasperated sigh because really, the massive beach house, which can be seen even a mile down the road, should really have been a clue. “And you’re trespassing.”

“You don’t own this place.” the owners never come through and she supposes it’s common knowledge in town.

“Perhaps we should call the Sheriff so we can find out.” she dares.

It seems odd to own a piece of natural beauty. She’s used to being inside gargantuan skyscrapers, all metal and drywall, hard, angular, and cold. But regardless, Lionel holds the deed that declares ownership of the beach.

“My dad’s the sheriff.” the boy raises his chin in defiance.

“Well I’m sure the mayor would love to know that the Sheriff’s son has invaded the space of the biggest contributor to his campaign.” she crosses her arms and holds her stance.

The boys all look at each other before their brows crinkle in annoyance. They look at the girl then back at each other as they weigh their options. Though they aren’t the only ones. Lena stands tall, readying herself in case this turns out to be a brawl. She’s never intended to defend anyone before, but something about the girl just sounds so helpless and small. It stirs something within her, an instinct she never knew she possessed.

“This isn’t over.” the ringleader remarks as he begins to back away, his cronies following suit.

“Thank you.” she’d been so busy eying the boy down that she failed to see the girl had turned to face her. She gazes upon the blonde girl and finds herself thanking whatever deity she can for her good karma. The girl, probably a year or two younger than herself, is pretty cute and doesn’t seem to be much younger. Blonde hair in natural loose curls, framing her oval face, skin tanner than her own with pretty pink lips. “Good bye.” she scurries rushing to get away.

“Wait,” Lena calls out to the blonde and the girl slows her movements, slowly turning to face her savior. “You don’t have to go.” her voice is gentle, a timbre she also never knew she possesses. 

“But you said I am trespassing and I will be arrested?” the blonde questions, clearly confused.

“They were trespassing.” Lena asserts.

“But I also entered your property without your permission.”

“Now you have it.”

“I apologize for my behavior.” the blonde pauses. “I am,” her brow crinkles, rather adorably Lena notes, as she racks her mind for the proper term. “New here.” she doesn’t like lying but knows it’s necessary so she sticks as close to the truth as possible. “And I do not quite understand how things work.” the edge in her tone is slight but Lena’s ears have been trained to recognizes these controlled frustrations.

“Where are you from?” Lena supposes it can grant her knowledge regarding customs so she’ll be able to relate with the stranger easier.

“Far away.” the edge is still there but the dark haired girl is undeterred.

“Cryptic but cute.” her tone is still gentle, warm and inviting. “I’m Lena.” she holds her hand out to the blonde stranger who looks at in confusion. “In this side of the world we shake hands with people in order to assure them we mean them no harm.” the explanation is being processed no doubt. “It’s called a handshake.” she withdraws her appendage, tilting her head.

“Oh.” the girl pouts in apparent frustration.

“But you’d probably be more of a hugger.” It’s meant to be teasing but it’s an earnest observation nonetheless. 

“Hugger?” she questions, the word foreign on her tongue.

Lena normally hates crossing boundaries, violations of her personal space, but the girl just seems so lost and in need of some comfort. Before she can think rationally, she crosses the distance between them and her arms envelope around the shorter blonde.

The girl stills, only for a few seconds, before wrapping her arms around the kind stranger and melting into the embrace.

“We also hug where I am from.” the blonde smiles against Lena’s cheek, happy to encounter a custom she’s familiar with. They break apart and she gazes upon Lena’s face, noting her square jaw, creamy skin which contrasts her black hair perfectly, pausing when she reaches her eyes. The color is mesmerizing and yet another new thing she’s encountered on Earth. “The color of the leafs yet lighter.” the girl notes. “Your eyes,” she whispers softly as though she’s afraid to ruin this moment. “They are beautiful.”

“So are yours.” Blue yet unlike the sky or the ocean.

“But blue is such a common color where I come from.” most of her family have share this color and this is the first time she’s encountered someone with eyes the shade of the blades of grass. “If you do not mind my asking,” she stares deep as though the answers to all the mysteries in the universe lay inside Lena’s eyes. “What is the color called?” with everything that has been going on, she hadn’t thought to ask the Danvers.

“Green.”

“Green.” she repeats. “I think I have found another new thing I like today.” it was the reason why she ventured out without her chaperone. She wants to explore the planet on her own. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“I apologize.” she steps back, noticing their proximity, cursing herself for forgetting her manners. “I did not mean to touch you for so long.” even on Krypton one mustn’t touch another so freely without their permission. “I was just so entranced.”

“It’s alright.” she really doesn’t mind. “Touching is okay between friends.” She finds herself saying.

“Friends?”

“Yes.” she smiles at the girl, freely. It’s unexpected, perhaps even unprecedented, for her to make a friend while she’s in exiled but as Kara beams with that hopeful smile, she finds she does not care. “Though it would be nice to know what my friend’s name is.” something about the blonde, her demeanor, her smile, and her eyes, perhaps a combination of it all just makes Lena feel at ease.

“My apologies!” she exclaims, cheeks reddening in embarrassment for forgetting proper social etiquette. “I am Kara.” 

“Well it is very nice to meet you Kara.” 

They share a smile, Kara’s shy while hers is amused for the most part. Lena can’t help but be taken by this apparent stranger.

“It is wonderful to meet you as well, Lena.”

“Would you like to join me for a walk, Kara?” she receives an enthusiastic nod from the shorter girl. They walk side by side, matching each other’s pace, while they steal glances of each other. “How old are you?” Lena asks, wanting to know more about the enigmatic girl who just happened upon her beach.

“I am twelve of your years.” Kara looks troubled for a second, eyes wide as she realizes she’s said something in appropriate.

“It’s fine.” Lena brushes her statement off, regarding her way of speaking as a product of learning English as a second language. “I won’t make fun of you Kara.” she promises, looking straight into Kara’s eyes as she does.

Kara grins then, accepting her declaration.

“Thank you.” she isn’t used to such kindness, one that’s given explicitly and not out of obligation. “You are too kind.” it causes warmth to spread throughout Kara’s chest.

“Those are words I’d never thought I’d hear to describe me.” Lena chuckles.

“Which words would you use to describe yourself then?” Kara questions as curiosity pours off her tone because she wants to know the girl who saved her from the bullies, her new and only friend on Earth.

“Disobedient, stubborn, callous, materialistic.” she names a few things she’s been called over the years.

“I would describe you differently.” 

“Oh?” they are practically strangers yet Kara is more than willing to assess the girl. “And what words would you use?” she asks, curious to know the impression she left on this bright babbling bubbly blonde.

“Beautiful, accommodating,” Kara’s brows furrow as she concentrates. “Heroic.” the creases on her face fade as she stands, satisfied with her word choice.

She wants to warn Kara, to tell her not to be used to such treatment from her, but she finds herself unable because Kara’s grin is so wide and infectious. Lena finds herself wondering where this apparently pure hearted innocent inquisitive creature could have been manufactured.

“Your English is pretty good.” Lena compliments the foreigner who blushes, unaccustomed to hearing praises no doubt.

“I know the words, their meaning.” it’s the pronunciations she has to work on. “How to read and write.” the learning matrix on the ship had helped but not being able to speak has hardened her tongue. “But speaking is difficult.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lena nudges her arm softly. “I have an accent too you know?” bright blue eyes peer at her. “I’m not from the States either.” she confesses. “I’m from Ireland originally, moved here only a couple of years ago.” Lena lets her accent through and judging from the look on Kara’s face, she’s captivated by the new discovery.

“Fascinating.” Kara exhales.

“You’ll be able to hide yours too one day.” she comments knowingly, accent still on. “You just have to practice and if not, well I don’t mind hearing you speak either way.” Lena hopes it’ll comfort her new friend.

“You even sound beautiful.” she murmurs in utter awe. “Why would you rid yourself of it?”

“My family thought it’d be better if I sounded like them.” Lionel had hired her the best dialect coaches in hopes of making her sound more American. “To present a united front.” Lionel would say much to her annoyance.

“I happen to like hearing you speak in your local cadence.” 

“Hmm.” few people pique her interest but sweet and intelligent Kara is an exception. The girl is clearly intelligent and witty without sounding pompous. “I’ll keep that in mind.” she remarks, slipping her American accent back in place much to Kara’s disappointment. Lionel would berate her for this but she could not care less. “I have been told the Irish accent is kind of sexy.”

“Sexy?” it’s not common vernacular so Lena isn’t surprised Kara hasn’t come upon it.

“Appealing.” surprisingly, she doesn’t mind being Kara’s thesaurus. 

“Oh.” her cheeks redden, much to Lena’s amusement. “I suppose it is very appealing.” Kara concurs shyly.

“Glad you think so.”

Kara pauses, eyes turned toward the setting sun. Lena takes the hint and stands beside the shorter blonde, watching as day makes way for night.

“I am afraid I must take my leave.” Kara faces the taller girl, pouting slightly. She wishes to stay but she knows the Danvers would only worry. “Thank you again for today Lena.” she steps closer to her new friend. “Not just for saving me from those boys but for the explanations and for talking to me like a regular person.” because Lena had taken the time to speak to her as an equal and not a subject to be taught. “Forgive me if I overstep,” she fidgets. “But I do hope to see you again.”

“You’re free to come here whenever you please.” she makes a mental note to advise the staff to let the honey blonde girl pass through with unfettered access through the grounds.

She also reminds herself to ask the staff to not inform Lionel of the existence of her new friend.

“May I come see you tomorrow, around the same time?”

“Of course.” she answers sincerely before wrapping her arms around Kara, enveloping her in a hug once more, squeezing her tight before releasing her hold on the shy blonde. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kara.”

She watches as the blonde scampers off, practically skipping as she makes her way through the beach. Lena laughs when Kara looks back and enthusiastically waves her goodbye. Suddenly her summer doesn’t seem like it’s going to be such a drag after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I only got through 5 episodes of Season 1. But when I heard Katie Mcgrath was going to be on the second season I started watching just from season two onward. So if things aren’t show accurate, I’m admitting to just having made this stuff up or looked it up on wiki.
> 
> Absolutely loved Katie in Merlin and have vowed to watch whatever she’s in. 
> 
> Also, does anyone else think Alex might date someone else, maybe Lena? Don’t get me wrong, nothing against Maggie, I just think Alex and Lena is a more complicated love story what with Cadmus and Lena’s shadiness.
> 
> Besides, I figure Lena deserves to date at least one Danvers. Kara and her are never going to happen on the show sadly….
> 
> Really hope they at least bump Katie to a season regular though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again....

She stands still, gaze not focused on the ocean but the horizon along the beach instead. Her arms are crossed in front of her as she tries to keep every muscle in her body from twitching. It's an unbecoming trait but she can't help her fingers from drumming against her arm as she waits. She's never been this restless.

There's this feeling in the pit of her stomach, weighing her and causing anxiety as she waits. She's unaccustomed to this particular discomfort.

She tries to shake it off by reminding herself it shouldn't matter so much if Kara keeps her word or not. The girl has no obligations to her and really she's overreacting. They'd only met yesterday for crying out loud. There's no reason to be so attached.

But she remembers those bright blue eyes and all rational thought seem to fly out the window. Lena continues to wait.

She recognizes the disappointment, that particular burden dragging down the middle of her torso, threatening to settle. Usually she steels herself, saves herself from desire, from looking forward to something. Life has taught her everything comes with a price because people usually come with favors they require or expectations she will never live up to. They come with baggage she's expected to carry or even deeds she's supposed to see through.

All because of the blood running through her veins that's connecting her to a name she didn't always have.

But there's a feeling nagging at her, from the recess of her mind, urging her to hold out if only for a little longer. It reminds her neither of them had been wearing a watch when they met. Also there's the possibility that Kara might not even know how to tell time. The thought brings a grin to form on her lips.

The feeling is ultimately alien. It's one she's never had until she met Kara. She's heard of this particular emotion but she's never encountered it and won't dare declare its name.

Just then she sees a figure approaching, recognizes the honey blonde slowly making her way. She releases a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Kara with her beaming smile stirs something warm, and dare she say it fuzzy, inside. It radiates from her chest, spreading through her veins.

Absurd, it seems. To be enraptured by someone she doesn't know. But after their encounter yesterday she can't help herself.

Kara's a contradiction, open yet from her deflection of certain questions Lena can tell she's harboring a truth she's guarding closely. She's spirited, resilient, but kind. Traits Lena admires, respects because they're hard to come by.

She wonders about her new friend and what exactly does Kara know. Based on the look of fascination seemingly permanently fastened on the blonde's curious face she surmises there's a lot that's still foreign. It's like she's constantly encountering new discoveries every day.

Lena doesn't know the last time she encountered such an innocent creature. It's no wonder she finds herself engaged.

Usually she finds these sorts of things tedious. At school whenever they do partner work, she takes the liberty of doing things herself. It saves her the trouble of having to explain to a dimwitted nimrod who probably only gained entrance to a prestigious school because of the depth of their parent's pockets.

Of course she's no exception to the acceptance rule. Esteemed means expensive in her world and boarding school for the elite is certainly costly.

But unlike most of the platinum spoon fed rug rats, she actually works. She's part of the few who wish to make their own way in the world and not just follow the breadcrumbs their equally entitled ancestors have left. Besides, it's unlikely she would ever be handed her anything.

Kara enters her space and extending her arms before wrapping them around Lena. It's a welcomed surprise, one that the brunette is happy to reciprocate.

"I was worried you weren't going show." Lena forgoes pretenses, another first.

She doesn't see the harm in being truthful with Kara whom she's certain wouldn't harm a swarm of bees even if they stung her until she blew up like a balloon.

"I would not miss our meeting." Kara declares as they release each other's hold. She's matching the taller girl's honesty. Lena finds her candidness refreshing. "I apologize for making you wait." she says, baby blues peering up at the sky. "I could not help but watch them." the seagulls above them, gliding through the gentle breeze.

"Not a lot of birds where you're from." a simple observation, one void of judgment.

"None." Kara confirms.

"Well, here we have different types of birds of different sizes." she remembers Kara's fascination with her eyes and vows to find a green bird so she can show the shorter girl. "Even different colors." Lena bites her lower lip. "I can show you tomorrow if you wish?" they haven't even finished their day and she's already making plans for tomorrow.

But Lena has never been this eager to spend time with an individual before. She's usually better at keeping her cool but she can't contain her emotions.

"You will?" Kara turns away from the flock, locking eyes with Lena.

Baby blues shimmer tentatively. It occurs to Lena that Kara's probably asked this of someone before and was rejected. It certainly explains her apprehension.

"Of course." Kara doesn't know this yet but she's a woman of her word.

"It would not be too much trouble?" the blonde looks so utterly small as she hunches, fidgeting in hesitation. "I do not wish to take up your time." surely Lena can make better use of her time than helping her assimilate.

"I'm making you my priority."

"I do not wish to take advantage of your kindness."

"Kara, contrary to your belief, I'm not an altruistic person." Kara looks like she's ready to disagree. "You'd really be doing me a favor." she senses Kara's about to protest so she beats her to it. "You need a guide and I want to spend time with you." killing two birds with one convenient stone.

"Why?" Kara's sure there is someone who is worthier of Lena's attention.

"Why not?" the raven haired girl supposes she can go flash her money around, make some new acquaintances, and wreak havoc in Midvale. It wouldn't be the first time she's found that sort of amusement in a small town. "I find you interesting, Kara." she hopes this explanation will suffice.

"Because I am different?" her smile breaks as her lower lip juts out.

Lena's pretty sure she's never seen someone so adorable before. She reaches out, brushing the pouting girls bangs from her face so she may see her eyes clearly.

"Being different isn't a bad thing." a smile takes form on her lips, one that's meant to reassure her friend. "I've been around the same kind of people." the same brand name wearing, wealth flashing, arrogant, uptight, dull glitterati. "In my experience most people are frauds, hiding their true selves until they get what they want." greed driven creatures all cut from the same cloth.

"Have these people hurt you?" Kara's brows furrow in concern.

"No," she'd have to let them close for them to accomplish such a feat. "They've tried." but she's always been so careful to stay ahead of the game. "And failed."

"I am thankful they did not succeed."

"I'm an excellent judge of character," Lena's spent most of her life observing people, watching for little idiosyncrasies which can divulge one's true nature.

"You do not know me that well." Lena wishes to change this, she finds herself wishing for the opportunity. "But I would not trick you." bright blues shine with such determination, as though she's willing her every bone and muscle in her entire being to follow through with her declaration. "I would never hurt you." and somehow, Lena knows she's telling the truth. "Please believe that." it should surprise Lena, how much she does believe the words of this foreigner, but she finds herself hanging onto Kara's words.

The dark haired girl feels pressure on her hand and looks down, seeing that Kara is holding hers. There's warmth and tenderness that's unfamiliar yet so damned pleasant that she doesn't want to pull away. She squeezes Kara's hand instead, finding her skin smooth yet incredibly firm under her touch.

"And that's why you're diamond among stones." Lena murmurs.

"Diamond?" Kara delves into her mind for the meaning but her learning matrix on the ship had been damaged when she flew into the Phantom Zone and her lessons had been incomplete. "What is a diamond?"

"A valuable gemstone."

Kara nods, processing this new information. She knows crystals are valuable on Earth as well but she doesn't quite know why.

"What is its purpose?" surely it doesn't store information like it did on Krypton.

"It's used as jewelry." Lena wonders just how remote whatever village Kara came from is. "It's an accessory people adorn to demonstrate wealth." she can't help but smile as the honey blonde girl tilts her head. "Usually, the size, cut, and clarity can demonstrate how vast an individual's wealth is."

"What makes it so valuable?" Kara doesn't understand how a trinket could be such a detrimental indicator to Earth's social caste.

"Some would argue that it's because it's hard to mine." no one would put so much effort if there were no profits. "Honestly, I think it's just because people believe it to be beautiful." it's a simple truth.

"Value is determined based on aesthetics."

"Most of the time." the simplicity of the notion fascinates Kara because Kryptonians often valued things because of their purpose. They were a race of intellectuals, not bothering much with aesthetics most of the time. "Accessibility is another factor too." at least practicality seems to be a common practice in Kara's new home world.

"Where I am from," the honey blonde girl begins carefully. She's been instructed not to over share because not everyone will accept that she's not from Earth. "Jewelry is worn for specific reasons." one doesn't just go gallivanting around with rings and necklaces to show off. "They are signifiers, not of wealth, but of jobs, ranks, family," she supposes that Lena will not decipher too much from her statement. "And status in society." briefly her mind wanders to signet rings, necklace pendants depicting family symbols, and marital bracelets.

"They can be used for that purpose as well." Lena assures, knowing Kara needs to know that wherever she's from is not that different to this side of the world.

"Thank you for your explanation."

There's warmth radiating between their joined appendages but not enough to make their palms sweat. The blonde looks at her, mouth opening and closing as she tries to communicate her emotions. Lena waits.

"If you really wish to help me, then I am grateful." Kara inhales. "But I must ask you to be patient with my learning pace." she looks down, shoulders sagging in shame. "Sometimes I may forget, struggle to remember." she thinks of Earth customs she's been taught and forgotten. "There is just so much to learn." Kara remarks, sounding tired, as she is no doubt overloaded by the new information and discoveries. She's trying to process it all. "And I am afraid I will disappoint you by not being the student you deserve." the last thing she wants to cause any negative emotions for her friend.

"Nonsense." Lena's head shakes. "First of all, I'm only two years older than you so that means you aren't my student." Kara releases a laugh then. "Second of all, I will be patient. It'll take time to adjust." Lena states knowingly. "But I'm sure you can do it." she's far from optimistic and she despises these sort of talks. But Kara's baby blues are darkening in defeat and she misses their brightness. "I haven't known you very long but I know you're smart." as far as Lena's concerned, she's only stating facts. "And I'll be here to help." she's not the sort of person to offer assistance, believing one should make their own way in the world using their own means.

"Promise?"

Kara's bright blues peer through her bangs. Lena brushes them off again. Finding the reddening of the honey blonde girl's to be utterly enchanting, Lena can't help her grin.

"Promise."

It's a declaration Lena's certain she'll resolutely keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's comments! Sorry if I didn't reply to all of them but I haven't really figured out that part of AO3 yet. 
> 
> What do you all think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Thanksgiving!

“Just a little longer.” Lena ventures onward, her pace slower than normal, not only due to the terrain but because she’s lacking sleep.

The better part of her night, through the early morning really, had been spent researching what common birds could be seen in the area aside from seagulls. Her eyes are weary after hours of flipping back and forth from the computer screen and then back to the books she’d managed to retrieve from the beach house library.

 Filled with the eagerness to share these new facts with her friend she absorbed the information like a sponge.

She’s promised Kara her help, that she will prioritize Kara, so she’s giving this her undivided attention. It’s a task, one she gladly volunteered for, that she’ll see through without any complaint. She can’t remember a time she ungrudgingly exerted so much effort, even now as she finds herself trekking in the woods behind the Luthor’s beach property in search of some wildlife she can introduce Kara to.

After realizing her friend needs to actually see the wildlife and not just pictures and drawings off the pages of books, she decided a little exploration is necessary. Thankfully the caretaker knew of a clearing behind the beach that’s filled with wildlife.

She’s assured there’s no predators so she set up an itinerary, rifled through her closet for her most comfortable jeans and shirt, and filled a backpack with provisions for the day.

If anyone else could see their eyes would undoubtedly be bulging out of their sockets. Lena isn’t an outdoorsy girl but she’s promised Kara a learning experience and wants this to be memorable for the girl but it turns out Kara is even less of an outdoors person than her.

“Forgive me,” Kara balances her footing, having just stepped onto a dip on the ground she hadn’t noticed. “I seem to be slowing us down.” the blonde keeps tripping as she peers over at something new every second.

“Nothing to forgive.” Lena finds Kara’s clumsiness all too adorable.

“I am usually more composed it is just that,” she seems too uncoordinated in her movements but she doesn’t care. “There is color and life.” she thinks of Krypton, the metal, the white, everything so clean, precise, and angular. It was all so synthetic. While she’s seen Earth’s cities on the television and knows they are familiar to the concept of a technological municipality, on Earth there are still forests and jungles and animals. There’s brown and green and everything in between. “So very different from what I am used to seeing.”

“I brought you out here for this very reason.”

“To see me trip?” Kara’s eyes narrow in playful accusation. Lena laughs, loud and earnest, a sound the Kryptonian realizes she hasn’t heard. She’s heard a throaty chuckle and seen a fond smile or a mischievous grin, but never a full laugh. “Everything is beautiful here.” she remarks, more about the sound of Lena’s laugh than anything really.

“Beautiful indeed.” Lena’s eyes sparkle like emeralds as she looks upon her honey blonde companion.

Kara blushes, cheeks reddening, under the intensity of Lena’s gaze. She’s too focused on maintaining eye contact that she misses her step. Her foot slips as she tries to climb over a root and she finds herself falling over.

She reaches out toward a tree, hoping the bark can help her maintain her balance, but momentum has a tight grip she cannot break.

Kara falls but instead of the cold hard ground there’s warmth and softness. A pair of arms encircle around her torso, Lena’s hand on her waist, another on back as her face is pressed against Lena’s chest. Kara can hear her heart, thumping wildly. It occurs to the Kryptonian that this is out of concern for her wellbeing.

“Oh Rao.” she murmurs in utter embarrassment.

“Are you alright?” Lena pulls back, inspecting every surface of Kara’s body with her eyes for any injury. She receives a nod from the girl who’s slowly pulling away. “Are you sure?” it’s not the time for modesty.

“I am sorry.”

“You apologize too much.” Lena shakes her head. “Even when there’s absolutely no reason for it.”

Kara’s bright blues look behind her. She’d been so sure she grabbed the tree. She finds the rind damaged and she’s reminded of the warnings about her strength. Unlike the red sun from Krypton, the rays from this yellow sun give her immense power.

“I could have hurt you.” she continues to look toward the tree, noticing the lines her fingers had sliced around the bark as she fell.

“You didn’t.” the brunette assures. Kara turns to face Lena and for a second she can almost see the same marks around that silky alabaster skin. She wants to run because the last thing she wants is to hurt her friend. But there’s a hand around hers, anchoring her. If what happened to the tree is evidence of her strength then she knows she can easily break from Lena’s hold. “You won’t.” and Lena’s absolutely certain of this, somehow.

“But I…” she tries to look back but Lena’s hand is on her cheek, holding her steady yet again.

“You won’t.” Lena repeats. “I’m an excellent judge of character remember?” she reminds to reassure her friend. “Now,” they still have things to do and she’ll be damned if a little slip up, pun not intended, ruins her plans. “We’ve got things to see don’t we?”

Kara peers into those green eyes and can’t help but nod her head. With her hand safely secured around Kara’s, Lena leads the way.

It isn’t long until they reach the clearing and Kara gasps. Everything is green from the grass to the moss to the leaves of the tall trees. Hints of brown peek through as branches and trunks make their presence known. Everything is so different, so organic, full of life.

Lena observes her friend, notes how her cheeks flush pink with excitement, how her eyes brighten and sparkle with so much fascination.

“This is amazing.” Kara states breathlessly.

Reluctantly, Lena releases her hold on Kara’s hand. The action causes the honey blonde girl to look back at her friend. She nods her head, gesturing for Kara to look about the clearing. The Kryptonian remains still, hesitant.

“I’m just going to set up here so feel free to look around.” she informs. “I’ll be right here.”

She pulls out a red and white checker patterned picnic blanket, sets in on the ground, as she begins to set up their little picnic area by a huge tree. Her eyes drift from her task to Kara every now and again, making sure her friend hasn’t wandered off.

After finishing her task Lena ventures toward her friend who’s hunched over, peering at some bug crawling on the bark of this majestic tree.

“What is this called?”

“Caterpillar.” she’s certain, thankfully. Lena’s senses she’ll have to hit more books. “But look up there.” her index finger points toward the middle of a branch. “A little birds nest.” it isn’t too high up.

“What type of bird do you think resides there?” Kara asks, a bit disappointed that it is vacant at the moment but before her friend can reply they’re interrupted by a sound.

“I guess it’s feeding time.” Lena remarks after Kara places her hand on her stomach. “Good thing I brought some snacks. I hope you don’t have an allergy.” brows furrow in concern as she takes her seat, realizing she hadn’t thought about this particular circumstance when she had food prepared.

“Allergy?” Kara repeats with that cute little accent of hers.

“Negative reaction to food.” they are about a mile away from the beach house if anything happens. “Some people break out in hives, rashes, and the more severe cases go through anaphylactic shock and their windpipes close up.” Kara frowns as she sits beside the taller girl.

“I do not think I have an allergy to food.”

“Well, what sandwiches have you had?” she questions as she takes provisions from her bag.

“I do not believe I have had sandwiches.” brows furrow as she thinks back to her meals at the Danvers house. “We mostly feast on the take out.” she remarks. “Pizza and Chinese food.” bright blues glimmer as she thinks of the white boxes inside the refrigerator that the Danvers stock for her alien metabolism. “I do like noodles.”

“What about a hamburger?”

“The bread with meat patty and cheese in between?” Kara recalls eating this particular delicacy. “Yes. It was delicious.”

“A sandwich is basically like a hamburger but the ingredient in the middle isn’t usually as filling as a burger patty.” the blonde nods her head. “All I have are some fruits and sandwiches: we have turkey, ham, peanut butter.” Lena didn’t want anything to heavy for her to carry or for them to consume. “Next time I’ll bring a better selection of food.

“You do not have to.” Lena’s already done so much.

“I want to.” green eyes meet blue, stern and unwavering. “Just enjoy yourself, Kara.” she advises. “You’re already busy with learning about all of this.” her hands wave about, motioning toward their entire space. “Let me worry about these trivial things.”

“But….”

“Consider it a thank you for you spending time with me.”

“I should be thanking…” she cuts herself off when those green orbs narrow. Another lesson she’s learning is that it’s pointless to argue with Lena when she has that look in her eyes. “You do not have to entice me to spend time with you.” Kara ducks her head down, bright blues hidden behind her bangs. “I will gladly do it no matter what the circumstances.” she opens her mouth slowly, willing her truth to be spoken. “You have been so helpful already and I do not think I can ever repay your hospitality.”

“You don’t have to.” Lena assures. “We’re friends and friends help each other.”

“Where I am from,” she begins. “Friendships were usually encouraged if there is a beneficial balance.” at school on Krypton, she had been taught the act of reciprocity. “It was said to be advantageous for the group.”

“It sounds systematic but believe it or not, that’s how some friendships are.” it’s really similar. “Friendships in the business world often include favors.”

“I feel as though I am benefitting more out of this friendship than you.” Lena’s exerting so much effort to help her and all she’s doing is absorbing from the older girl’s knowledge like some kind of parasite. “If there is anything you wish for me to do, then please tell me.”

“Kara,” Lena hands her some food and Kara graciously accepts. “Would you spend time with me even if I weren’t helping you?”

“Of course!” the blonde declares with no hesitation as she opens her sandwich bag. “I would enjoy your company regardless.” because Lena is funny, bright, warm, and inviting unlike the majority of things she’s encountered since landing on this planet. “We have only known each other for a few days but I have grown quite fond of you.

“That’s how I feel about you. I enjoy just being here with you, talking with you, spending time with you.” the raven haired girl remarks as she takes a bite of her sandwich. Kara does the same, eyes lighting up as her taste buds revel in the taste of peanut butter and strawberry jelly. “Trust me when I say you aren’t taking advantage. If anything, I’m monopolizing your time.” the blonde’s lower lip juts outward yet again. Lena decides that the logical approach isn’t enough. “Honestly, meeting you and spending time with you has been the highlight of my summer so please, don’t feel as though you aren’t doing your part.” honesty seems to work with Kara. “And I’d be greatly offended if you continue to think so little of yourself. ” she reprimands the shorter girl gently. Kara wishes to offer a reply but she sees a something from the corner of her vision. She turns and sees a bird with a red throat and green wings buzzing about. “I believe that’s a ruby throated hummingbird.” the dark haired girl’s glad she can put her knowledge to use.

Kara gasps as she watches the bird lurch and capture the insect she was looking at just a few minutes ago. She watches as the bird then zooms upward to its nest and hears chirping.

“It flaps its wings so quickly.” Kara remarks in utter fascination.

“I don’t suppose you know how birds feed their young?” she receives a small shake of the head. “They regurgitate their food and feed their babies by depositing it directly into their mouth.” baby blues are trained on the hummingbirds and she watches as the mother bird does just that for her three chicks.

“Because they cannot obtain for their own food.” Kara surmises.

“They’ll need to learn how to fly before they can hunt.” she informs her curious friend. “The mother protects them while they grow and when they can fly on their own, she’ll teach them where all the good places to find food are, make certain they can fend for themselves before she chases them out of her nest.” it’s a common practice amongst animals. “I suppose it’s a biological instinct parents posses.” bitterness seeps through, replacing the warmth placed there by Kara. “Some parents anyway.”

“Unlike your parents you mean?” the honey blonde girl asks and her eyes widen after realizing she’s probably offended her friend. “I am sorry…” Lena shakes her head. “I do not wish to cause intrude on your privacy it is just you look unhappy and I am concerned.” Kara pouts.

“It’s alright.” she assures. After all, Kara’s displayed enough vulnerability around her, it’s only fair. “You’re quite insightful.” it’s not intrusive because she knows Kara’s asking because she cares. “I think sometimes for humans, things like ego and pride take precedence and they’d rather see their children fail than surpass them.” she notes. “Sometimes they just really don’t care.”

“My…” Kara senses Lena doesn’t wish to speak further. Respecting the raven haired girl’s privacy, she decides to share another aspect of herself. She hesitates to call them her parents because this implies a relationship with a loving foundation. While the Danvers family has been accepting she knows her place. She is not one of them. They remind her of this every time they peer into her physiology. She’s a project that’s been passed onto them. “The Danvers to do not have much time to spend with me.” Kara swallows as heat burns the back of her eyeballs. “Jeremiah and Eliza are preoccupied with their jobs and Alex,” she watches as Lena’s perfect brow arches upward. “Their daughter is busy with personal activities.” she doesn’t blame Alex, not expecting her to put her life on hold for a stranger that’s forced her way through their life, disrupting their family dynamic.

“And now you’re left to your own devices.” she watches Kara’s forehead creases in apparent confusion, much like a child trying to piece a puzzle. “It means you have to take care of yourself.”

“I do not wish to be a burden.” not more than she already is. “I am grateful they have taken me in after my cousin charged them with my care.” Kara purses her lips, not wishing to speak ill of her human benefactors. Green depths urge her to continue, deciding to question Kara about her familial relations another time. There’s ground being broken here, she can tell from the way Kara’s eyes darken with grief. She dares not disrupt Kara’s moment. “Sometimes,” she finds herself saying as absorbs the encouragement Lena’s giving off in waves. “Being with them,” is too great of a reminder of the world she’s lost. “When they look at Alex I am reminded of my own parents and how they...” her voice cracks, too burdened with the weight of her emotions. “They…” she hears her mother in Jeremiah’s nurturing words and feels her father in Eliza’s comforting touches.

 “They’re gone.” Lena finishes the words that cement Kara’s reality.

Perhaps birds of a feather really do flock together, Lena thinks. Two orphans cast aside by their adoptive families one out of chagrin and the other out of indifference.

Lena doesn’t think twice about encircling her arms around Kara once more and drawing her into what she hopes is a comforting embrace. The raven haired beauty is unaccustomed to relaying consolations and wishes there’s something more she can do than hold Kara and keep her from breaking.

She’s lost so much, her parents, her way of life, ripped away from her. Now she’s stuck in a place she doesn’t know with people who only remind her of the family she misses.

“I apologize.” she wipes the tears still streaming down her cheeks, the ferocity of her actions leaving her skin red. “We came here to learn and now I am distraught.” she’s angry with herself for displaying weakness not because Lena’s a stranger but because she should be grateful she’s alive.

Her entire race had dwindled down to a handful yet here she is, crying about what she’s lost instead of making sure her parents efforts would not have been made in vain.

Hands at her side, fists balled in frustration, she weeps. First it had been because of her grief over her loss now it is for her anger over her failures.

“I don’t know about you but I definitely learned something new today.” Lena begins and Kara feels warmth on her face. The taller girl has stepped into her space once more, hands cupping her cheeks, as those green depths pierce through her blue fortress. “Don’t belittle your emotions Kara.” she advises, gently, as she brushes the tears from the blonde’s cheeks. “You’re allowed to feel things.”

“I should not be focused on my losses. I should be trying to move forward, not regressing.” Kara berates herself as she leans her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Grief is a process.” Lena acknowledges. “Perhaps right now, you’re stuck thinking about what you’ve lost but one day you’ll move past this and focus instead about what you could gain.” she runs her hand through Kara’s hair, her fingers traversing through the rich blonde locks.

“What if I cannot?” Kara whispers, small and uncertain.

“You already started.” the blonde pulls away, just enough to look at those green eyes, but not enough to leave the taller girl’s hold. Lena chuckles at the puzzled look on the younger girl’s features. “You have.” Kara’s eyes narrow in disbelief. “You’ve ventured out into the unknown, Kara.” she begins. “And you’re eager to learn, to absorb information.” Kara’s displayed such resilience and Lena knows that she’ll only continue to grow stronger. “Baby steps.” but it is still progress.

“Thank you Lena.” Kara doesn’t know what she’s done to deserve such a devoted friend.

“You don’t have to thank me for stating the obvious.” she brushes Kara’s bangs back and is rewarded with a slight smile. “And Kara,” baby blues focus on her. “You don’t have to hide how you feel, at least not with me.” there’s enough secrets in her life. “Never with me.” Lena all but practically demands, leaving no room for argument.

Resolve floods her entire being. This stranger with eyes colored like she’s never seen is the source of her newfound strength. And while Lena asks nothing of her, Kara vows she’ll be there for whatever the raven haired girl needs.

 “Only if you promise to the same for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie, part of me is happy but a bigger part of me is sad because I really wanted Lena and Alex (since I know the show would never let Kara be bisexual) to be together.
> 
> Again I have nothing against Maggie! I just really think Lena and Alex provides a more convoluted story. It would contribute more to the plot and things like that. Plus Katie Mcgrath would have more screen time!
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on the story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go....

As they come up closer the house looks even more enormous. Each step makes the Victorian style mansion even more daunting.

They begin to walk up the stone stairs and if Lena’s lesson in the connection between aesthetics and wealth are accurate then she surmises her friend must be quite affluent. Kara’s steps grow heavier as she begins to realize that there are probably many beautiful, expensive, and breakable things inside. She wants to turn away but Lena’s holding onto her hand tightly as though she’s foreseen her friend’s trepidations.

The patio floor matches the stairs that leads to a small yet still sizable pool that is connected to a Jacuzzi. There’s a barbeque grill placed on a counter near a dinning table with enough seating for eight. Near the edge of the patio is a fire pit surrounded by chairs.

Lena continues to pull her through the glass doors and her feet land on wooden floorboards.

“Welcome.” her taller friend says as she closes the door.

“Your home is quite elegant.” she gushes. “And quite large.” the Danvers home has more than enough room to accommodate a family of five or six but she figures it can probably fit in just the first floor of Lena’s family’s beach front property.

“It’s not really my home.” Lena corrects.

“But you reside here?” her brows knit in confusion once again and still, even after the days they’ve spent together, Lena finds it quite endearing.

“Yes, temporarily and I associate home with the place where I belong.” and despite the sandy beach, ocean view, and solitude this isn’t her home. “Home they say is where the heart is.” and Lena doesn’t even know if she still has one. “I don’t quite know where mine is at the moment.” at least she’s found someone she can be honest with. 

“I understand.” Kara knows the feeling of being without a home, a place to belong, more than anyone. Lena knows this of course so she squeezes the blonde’s hand comfortingly. “Regardless, it is quite beautiful.”

Lena doesn’t like to talk about her life. Fortunately for Kara, she knows how to infer from facts she’s given.

“Quite empty too.” Lena remarks, thankful for her segue. Kara seems to accept that if she wishes to talk about something, she’ll broach the subject herself. She knows Kara will listen but today isn’t a day for reminiscing depressing memories. “Of course it’s filled with an abundance of furniture in every room.” she knows this because she walked all over this place on her arrival. “And I had a new entertainment system placed in my room.” the last time Lionel stayed here, televisions were still boxed monstrosities so she figured she might as well drown herself in movies. “Aside from the caretaker and his wife who reside in the small house near the garage,” they were a sweet old couple that has been watching over the house since before Lionel procured the place. A thumb circles the back of her hand. A gesture of comfort she can’t remember ever being bestowed. “There is only myself in this massive domicile.”

“I am…” Kara finds herself interrupted.

“Not here to hear me gripe about these things.” Lena cuts off her friend’s unnecessary, yet appreciated, apology. “We can take a little tour of the first and second floor.” seeing as her room is located in the third floor, she figures they could save that part for later.

Lena guides her, hand still clasped around her own, as they walk further into the living room.

They pause by the aquarium as Kara is completely absorbed by the fish so they stand still. Kara’s baby blues shine with embarrassment as she turns toward her friend who smiles reassuringly. She doesn’t mind waiting for Kara to bask in the glory of her new discovery as long as she can witness that look of awe on the honey blonde’s face. With Kara’s hand enclosed in her own, she gently begins pulling her into the hall. They make their way through passing through the den and sitting room before they reach the library.

The Kryptonian briefly scans through the selections of books before Lena tells her she’s allowed to borrow whatever she wishes.

She’s then lead through the foyer and up the stairs. Lena gives her the quick run through of a bedroom before they reach the master suite. They make their way toward a room that’s been converted into Lionel’s sparsely used study. It’s connected to the master suite so Lena doesn’t spend time here either.

They walk slowly, allowing Kara to view her surroundings. Lena bites her lower lip, wishing to incite a positive reaction, but uncertain about the blonde’s tastes.

The Kryptonian turns her head, taking in the vast collection or art. Much to Lena’s delight, her friend takes an interest in the artwork. The honey blonde gently drags the dark haired girl toward each masterpiece, spending a few moments to look at each work before moving onto the next.

One particular painting catches Kara’s eyes. It takes up nearly the entire wall but it isn’t the size that captures her interest.

The painting is composed of three equal sized canvases, vertically divided, which forms the entire painting. On one end, the background of the paint is covered in a dark red hue, reminiscent of blood drying. Splashes of bright red all around, as though someone bled directly onto the painting. It seeps through the middle piece, a half white and gray background with black and white and gray splashes all around, mixing and diluting the red. The other corner is mostly black, streaked with grays of different hues, a hint of white and darkening red. 

“The colors are vibrant.” simple yet it says so much, Kara thinks.

“I’m not usually fond of abstract art but when I first walked in here, I found myself just staring at this.” she confesses. “It’s one of my favorite pieces of art, ever.” she divulges, understanding why Kara would be drawn to this painting. “It’s called The Order of Chaos.” Lena informs. “It’s quite evocative don’t you think?” she turns to Kara who’s absolutely absorbed with the reds, whites, and blacks splattered all over the canvas.

“Quite.” Kara agrees feeling as though it’s her inner turmoil mapped out on the surface, not knowing where the end or beginning is.

“When I was younger, I would look at art and think why would anyone pay to have a bunch of lines decorating their walls.” Lena smirks. “But as I’ve grown older I’ve come to realize that art is a form of expression.” she turns to her shy friend. “Don’t suppose you’ve ever tried painting or drawing before?” she chances and receives a shake of the head in return. 

“They did not really paint where I am from.” the arts, while considered a necessary guild, were not part of the elite cooperative. “They sculpted, built.” she remembers the monoliths, sculptures, and towering buildings.

“And you?”

“I did not have the opportunity…” she looks away from the painting. “My instructor told me it was frivolous for the offspring of a respectable judge and renowned scientist to be involved in such activities.” she recites the words of her instructor on Krypton when she’d asked if she could give artistry a try.

“I’m not really artistic.” Lena informs her friend, not that she had any aspirations to be. “But I’m sure I’m capable of scrounging up some materials if you wish to give it a try.” Kara bows her head.

“I do not want you to go through the trouble.”

“Nonsense.” Lena waves off her protests readily. “It would be nice if you picked up a hobby. Plus it’ll give me something to do this weekend.”

On weekends the Danvers are home so Kara finds it impossible to sneak off and meet her friend. Lena understands that her friend should spend time with her foster parents. Of course she’d prefer if Kara could spend more time with her but she figures five days of the week is enough.

“Do you have a hobby?” she inquires, wishing to know more about her generous friend.

“I tinker.” 

“Tinker?” Kara’s absolutely intrigued by her enigmatic companion. “What do you mean by tinker?” 

“I’ll show you what I mean another day.” Lena declares, glad Kara possesses genuine interest and wishes to know her. “But for now, we are going on a little food expedition downstairs.” after discovering her friend’s lack of experience regarding food, she’s making it her mission to expand Kara’s palate.

She had asked the caretaker and his wife to get spices and things from the nearest city, which was about an hour away, seeing as Midvale’s most ethnic eatery was one Chinese restaurant. His wife then painstakingly learned to prepare multicultural meal over the weeks. She practiced and Lena even helped her seeing as the woman was going beyond her call of duty. So Lena gladly sliced and diced ingredients whilst the caretaker’s wife perfected recipes without complaint or inquiries over their employer’s insistence on expanding their cuisine. Suffice to say they’ll be getting a huge tip from her when she leaves.

And when they rounded the corner and saw the dinning table, Lena felt all their efforts rewarded as Kara’s face filled with glee.

Located on the large dining table that easily seats eight were large serving dishes with food the Kryptonian had never seen before. Lena’s spent enough time with her friend to know that the food won’t go to waste, despite the caretaker’s objections. 

“Rao…” Kara whispers in utter reverence.

“I thought we’d start with the most popular foods from the Asian continent since it’s something you’re familiar with.” her hostess has prepared dishes from the better-known countries of the East.

“I know the noodles but not those.” she points toward the cream colored dough and Lena’s brow arches. 

“I thought you’ve had Chinese food.” the dark haired girl begins to hand Kara a pair of chopsticks. The blonde’s lips jut outward as she stares at the two sticks like they are her sworn enemies. Kara takes them, a frown forming on her face as she does. “May I?” she takes Kara’s hand, positions the chopsticks correctly, before creating the proper motion by guiding Kara’s fingers.

“Thank you.” she begins to try the movements on her own when Lena releases her hand and finds it easier to maneuver the two sticks and pick up food.

“Now, I introduce to you pot stickers.” Lena gracefully maneuvers her chopsticks grabbing a pot sticker before gently moving toward Kara’s mouth. The blonde opens her mouth, biting the cuisine experimentally. “What do you think?” 

“Wow!” Kara remarks after she swallows the flavorful concoction. “These are magnificent.” she exclaims in excitement upon her new food discovery.

“I believe these are shrimp and ginger pot stickers.” Lena remarks after she finishes Kara’s pot sticker. “They can have different fillings so next time I’ll have more for you to try.” she promises. “What about Shumai? Have you tried that?”

“The Chinese food the Danvers procure usually consists of Mushu pork, combination fried rice, beef with broccoli or Mongolian beef, or shrimp with walnuts.” Kara lists.

They begin their feast and Lena eats as well, but she finishes quicker. She’s content to watch as Kara takes yet another hearty bite. The blonde releases small silent hums of appreciation each time she tries something she likes.

“I never thought I would enjoy eating.” food was a source of nourishment on Krypton so feeding had little to do with taste and more to do with providing sustenance. “Not that food tasted horrible where I am from.” she defends but Lena smiles assuring she’s not judging Kara. “It just never tasted so good before.” flavors on Earth are truly remarkable.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” green meets blue and Kara finds herself unbelievably happy because of her unexpected new friend.

“I seriously cannot fathom how I can ever repay your kindness Lena.”

“There’s no need.” a protest on the tip of her tongue but a thought comes to mind. She tilts her head, taking her lower lip between her teeth once again as uncertainty floods her once more. “But I suppose,” she begins. “If you really want to.” Kara’s on the edge of her seat, waiting. “There is something you could do for me.” 

“What is it?” Kara’s eager to hear what her friend could possibly desire. 

“It’s nothing untoward.” she assures but Kara is certain she’ll do it even it is. “Make a list of things you’d want to do, to try.” there’s a spark of in her eyes that never ceases to draw Kara in.

“That sounds wonderful!” the blonde squeals in excitement. There’ve been so many activities she’s been curious about. “We would attempt them together?” Lena didn’t think it possible but Kara seems even happier at the prospect of trying things with her than earlier when she first laid eyes on the feast made for her. 

“That’s the plan.” this guarantees they’ll spend time together and she can learn about things she’ll need to perform whatever will be on the younger girl’s list ahead of time.

“I would be delighted.” Kara responds with unconfined enthusiasm. “And you?”

“What about me?”

“Will you make a list too?” she’s certain there are things Lena has yet to try even if she is a native from Earth.

“I suppose I can list some things for us.” despite her resources there’s a plethora of activities she’s yet to participate in. “Now mind you, if you’re having trouble starting you can keep it simple for now and add just add onto it.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“Anything for you, Kara.” and it should frighten her how much she means these words but as Kara’s looks at her with those eyes, earnest and blue, she finds herself unable to associate any negative emotion when it comes to her virtuous friend. “Anything.” Lena stresses, hoping Kara will heed her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! 
> 
> So Maggie and Alex happened. Totally thought they'd prolong that. And now Lena... some people think she'll be paired with Winn and nothing against him but I really want Lena with a Danvers! Preferably Kara but that'll never happen because Alex is already with a girl.
> 
> What do you all think of the story so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go....

They develop a routine after Lena gives Kara books on how to paint and supplies her with art materials. They’ve crossed a few things off her list but painting is the priority since Lena’s encouraging her to harness her skills.

Kara looks at her painting and smiles. It brings her peace, she finds, when her brush strokes the canvas. According to Lena she seems to have a knack for art. Of course it occurs to her that her dark haired friend isn’t entirely objective because she never seems to run out of praises when it comes to her. The older girl then says as long as it makes Kara happy she should keep doing it. 

Her first work is a sunset along the horizon of the ocean with a reddish hue over the sky instead of the usual yellow. To Lena, it’s a form of expression. Kara supposes it is but mostly it’s a reminder of the red sun from Krypton.

Lena gushes about the colors and talks about how vivid it is. The next day Kara sees it on the other end of her friend’s room on the wall near the masterpiece that Lena moved from the study because her magnanimous friend is going out of her way to make certain her guest is inspired. She’s even set up the Kara’s easel near the balcony. The blonde can see the ocean with a tilt of her head and the masterpiece when she looks behind her workstation. 

Kara doesn’t know what she’s done to warrant such treatment from someone of such obvious importance because while Lena doesn’t talk about her family, the Kryptonian deduces they are wealthy and influential judging from the size of her vacation home and the way the boys on the beach all but ran.

She looks at her friend whose brows are knotted as she concentrates on her book. 

Unlike most people who read fictional tales Lena likes to read about sciences and math. Because of Kara’s father’s previous occupation, she can understand the basics between the different theories and problems sprawled out on the paper.

Science doesn’t interest her as much as the arts. But even the arts can’t compare to the feeling she gets when she’s observing the look of fascination on Lena’s face.

These past few days have been spent with minimal conversation because Lena wants her to concentrate, wants her to master her craft, and she wonders then what Lena’s craft is. So far all their time has been spent with Lena focusing on Kara’s needs and desires which Kara appreciates.

But Kara finds herself thinking about her friend. She thinks about what types of activities Lena participates in, what foods she likes, and how beautiful her eyes are.

She’s curious about Earth, about its customs, languages, and everything about it really. But as she spends more time with the dark haired girl, she finds herself wanting to know more about her. She wants to know her friend, perhaps more than learning about the new planet.

Kara places her brush down and moves off her chair. With determined steps, she decides it’s time for a break from their routing on Lena reading while she paints.

“Done already?” Lena asks as she feels the couch dip beside her.

“No.” Kara looks at her half finished painting before settling her sights on her friend and fidgeting a little in her seat.

“What is it?” Lena can sense Kara wishes to ask her something. 

“You still have not shown me what you mean when you say tinker.” she remarks tentatively as green eyes look up from the pages of what seems to be a rather large textbook to focus on her.

“Finish your painting and I’ll show you.” she encourages with a smile.

“Later.” she declares because there’s a more pressing matter she must attend to. “What about you?” Kara moves closer to her friend who promptly shuts her book. “You have yet to show me your list.” she gently reminds. “Perhaps it will inspire me to finish,” it’s partly true. “And I would like to see the activities you wish to do.” baby blue eyes struggle to hold those emerald eyes but her torso slacks from left to right as she fidgets. “I wish to know what interests you.” she manages to part with her truth.

Lena sets her book down and heads over to one of the nightstands located on each side of the spacious bed.

“Honestly there isn’t much on here.” she warns as she takes her place near Kara and hands the shorter girl her list. “I can’t really think about anything I really want to do,” Lena stares into those baby blues who regard her with such interest. “Other than spend time with you.” the sincerity in her voice causes Kara to break out into a large grin.

“I want nothing more as well.” 

Lena threads their hands together, giving Kara a soft squeeze, as the girl begins to read the two things off her very short list.

“I have watched movies.” Kara informs after reading the list. 

“Do you enjoy it?” there’s a hint of trepidation in her tone, like the answer to the question could make or break Lena’s summer.

“They are quite enjoyable!” she loves watching people play different roles.

“Well have you had a movie marathon?” it’s the first thing she wants to do with Kara mostly because she wishes to show her the Star Wars movies.

“Marathon?”

“Movie marathon.” Lena clarifies. “Watch movies consecutively with some snacks, traditionally copious amounts of junk food are involved.” 

“I have not done this yet.” the Danvers usually put one movie on weekends before going to bed and they all share a bowl of popcorn. She gazes upon her friend. “And you have not as well?” it’s a little hard to believe because there’s films located near her entertainment system.

“Well, not with a friend.” she’s spent an ample enough time in her room watching various movies.

“No?” she finds it hard to believe Lena doesn’t have people flocking to her. “I find it hard to believe you are not surrounded by people who wish to spend time with you.” she says as much.

“I’m rather picky about the company I keep Kara.” she confesses.

There’s no denying she’s had plenty of offers to hang out but she suspects they have less to do with her and more to do with her last name than anything. With the exception of Lex, who strived for the relationship they now have, experience has taught her that everyone who wants to spend time with her wants something.

“I am lucky that you chose me then.” because her friend has a choice and she always seems to choose her but for Lena choosing Kara seems inevitable.

“If anyone here’s lucky, it’s me.” because Kara doesn’t want anything but to spend time together. Because Kara wants to know her likes, dislikes, her interests, and passions. “I’m the lucky one.” she’s fortunate to have found a true friend.

“But you are so wonderful and helpful and I have…” 

“You have been honest Kara and it’s more than enough.” Lena murmurs. “I’ve not known you long but I’d like to think I know you well enough.” she brushes Kara’s bangs back. “You have no agenda,” because she knows the blonde isn’t just there for her lessons and food. “You care.” she observes because there’s now way those baby blues can glimmer if she didn’t. “So much,” about everything but most importantly Lena can feel that Kara cares about her. “And you’re incredibly sincere.” she smiles when Kara’s cheeks redden. “You’re what I’ve been missing in my life, someone I never thought I’d find.” she confesses, hoping to put her at ease, as she continues to hold Kara’s hand.

“I only wish to be the one you deserve.”

“You already are, Kara.” 

“I wish to make you as happy as you make me.” Kara declares her new resolution. “You have given me knowledge and you have helped discover a hidden talent!” she gestures to her painting. “Which activities would bring you happiness?” Kara questions while she’s gently squeezing Lena’s hand as she tries to control her emotions.

“I really can’t think of anything at the moment but I promise I’ll add things along the way if you do the same.” Kara nods her head enthusiastically because they’re agreeing to communicate each other’s desires. So far Lena wants to have a movie marathon and go swimming in the ocean. All that’s left for Kara’s to do list is ride a bike like she’s seen Alex do, fly a kite like she’s seen on television advertisements, and learn how to swim so she can join Lena in crossing off this activity. “I would prefer to do something indoors right now though.”

Lena’s content to be in her air-conditioned room because it’s much too hot to function outside today. But thanks to Kara’s Kryptonian physiology she isn’t bothered by heat.

“Then let us have the movie marathon!”

“Any particular genre suggestion?”

“What would you like to watch?” because Lena’s been such a treasure and she’s more than happy to learn more about her friend.

“Well,” Lena looks at her watch and smirks. Kara’s been at her place for a half hour and she usually comes right when the Danvers adults leave for work. “I suppose we could watch the original Star Wars trilogy.” Lena takes her lower lip between her teeth, an adorable habit that demonstrates her hesitancy, Kara observes. “If you want.” she’s glad her voice doesn’t crack with apprehension.

“Star Wars.” Kara repeats. “It sounds interesting.”

“Let’s get some snacks then.” Lena remarks as she pulls Kara off the couch before they head off to the kitchen to gather their provisions before watching the movie.

The theme begins to play and Lena tries to reign in her excitement, not wishing to influence Kara’s overall reaction of the movie. The speakers blast that familiar tune and Lena watches her friend from the corner of her eyes.

She doesn’t miss the way Kara becomes somber when Alderaan is blown into nothingness.

Before Kara can even shed a tear, there’s a hand on hers. She looks at Lena who glances back and forth between her and the movie, the question of whether or not she should stop it is clear in her eyes.

The blonde threads their fingers together in an attempt to assure Lena she wants to continue.

And there’s this emptiness she’s sure Princess Leia can sympathize with. But like Leia she chooses to focus on what’s ahead. She remembers Lena’s words, basks in the warmth from her Earthling’s hand, and keeps her eyes locked on the screen because she refuses to look back today.

Because today she wants to know about Lena, about her interests, about anything her friend wishes to share.

Because today she’s willing herself to move forward.

Because Krypton is gone and no amount of dwelling over her misery will bring everything she’s known back from oblivion.

Because Lena is here to ease that ache she feels when she thinks of family.

Because if Leia has her Rebellion to push her to fight Kara has Lena and today she’ll focus on the friend she’s gained instead of the home she’s lost.

“What about the next movie?” the Kryptonian asks, bouncing off the edge of her seat, mood lifted after the epic space battle that had her gripping the edge of her seat. “You said it is a trilogy correct?” the question earns her a nod. While she finds the plot entertaining, she’s mostly curious about what happened to the masked man adorned in a leather ensemble and black cape. “I wish to know what happened to Darth Vader!” she springs up and down, unable to mask her excitement.

“I’m really glad you like it.” Lena admits and Kara understands her hesitation earlier. “It’s one of my favorite films.” the blonde regards her friend with perhaps the fondest look.

“It is important to you.” Kara deduces.

And the denial is on the tip of Lena’s tongue but she holds it back because Kara’s observation should be rewarded with the truth. Because Kara will not judge her for her passions like others do.

“It seems foolish.” Kara shakes her head because nothing about Lena can ever be foolish. “But I guess I just was always wishing there’s more to this universe than just us.” a lonely girl’s dream turns into reality. “I don’t mean the bit about aliens among us.” she clarifies and doesn’t miss the way Kara stiffens. 

“Oh?” Kara squawks, her voice wavering, as her nerves get the better of her.

“I mean I think it’s cool that there isn’t just life on Earth.” she elucidates because it seems her friend is having a mini panic attack. “I just mean there’s more than this,” hands gesture toward the air. “There’s endless possibilities.” she thinks of the lightsabers and travel between galaxies. “Regardless of where we’re from we can do anything.” because Han was a criminal and Luke was an untrained youth striving to live up to his father’s legacy yet the two still managed to win the battle. “I don’t like limitations I suppose.” the Kryptonian relaxes as she focuses on Lena’s musings. 

“The science is off for the most part.” Kara observes and Lena offers no protests. “But it is entertaining and the premise is relatable,” the underdog rising to the occasion is something she can connect to. “I can understand why you like it so.”

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg.” because Kara’s yet to discover Darth Vader’s origins, his struggle with darkness, tragic downfall, and redemption.

“Lena,” Kara calls, her tone gentle. The dark haired girl pauses her movements. “If there is something you wish to do with me all you have to do is say so.” because she’s incapable of denying Lena. “Even if I do not like the activity I will always enjoy spending time with you.” she can sense this is the cause of the dark haired girl’s apprehension earlier. “And if there is anything you wish to express, I will be here to listen.” Kara knows how hard it is for her friend to share these little pieces off her self and appreciates her efforts.

“I suppose I’m just not used to partaking in these heart to heart talks.” she’s not used to sharing her feelings, preferring to keep them to herself. “But I’ll keep that in mind, Kara.” she’ll try because the last thing she wants is for those baby blues to look at her disappointedly.

They begin the second movie and Kara accidentally tears a pillow she was clutching because Vader has just confessed Luke’s parental lineage.

Sensing her friend is about to freak out about such a trivial matter she reaches out and plucks the damaged pillow. She chucks it clear across the room and scoots closer to her friend. She slips her arms around Kara’s shoulders and draws her close. She smiles when she relaxes against her and the Kryptonian is surprised that she doesn’t accidentally crush Lena but thinks it’s because the taller girl’s calming her as she curls her fingertips against her luxurious blonde locks.

After gathering more provisions, they begin the last of the original trilogy. Lena’s gaze continues to drift between the television and the girl in her arms.

She’s glad that Kara enjoyed herself and is even more ecstatic that the girl seems to genuinely like the movies. It should terrify her, how much she craves Kara’s approval, but as the honey blonde sighs contentedly in her embrace she finds she can’t bring herself to worry. Especially since the blonde seems to share this particular affliction. 

“That feels nice.” Kara murmurs, feeling utterly relaxed as Lena’s nimble fingers massage her scalp.

The movie has ended but neither has moved from their seats. Both linger, knowing they’ll have to part sometime but neither wishing to instigate a separation. The blonde thinks about things they could do together that guarantees close proximity because being near Lena just makes Kara forget. Being with her friend let’s her focus on the moment. She forgets about appearances. She forgets about trying to appear human because Lena doesn’t mind if she asks questions or makes mistakes.

“It does.” Lena’s never really been big on cuddling but she just wants to wrap her arms around Kara and shield her from hapless idiots who wish her harm.

“There is something I wish to try.” Kara begins and Lena listens. “The Danvers and I were watching this movie,” the dark haired girl let’s her friend continue. “And there was this couple that were sharing something called a milkshake.” a fond smile finds itself to Lena’s features. Of course the activity is food related. “And these two shared it with two straws,” Kara wonders if Lena will think this is a strange request. “And then they rubbed their noses together and,” the blonde inhales. “I apologize if I caused you discomfort! It is just that being here in your arms made me remember that scene and I just thought it would be nice to try with you.” she rambles.

Lena’s brow quirks up because she knows about romantic inclinations though they’ve never been of interest for her. She doesn’t bother to inform Kara of the inferences of this action. She tells herself it’s mostly because Kara’s eyes are so bright as they shine full of optimism and that it has very little to do with that warmth that settles in her chest when she’s with her friend.

“I believe we have the ingredients downstairs for a proper milkshake.” Lena finds herself particularly excited to help Kara cross this off her list.

They head to the kitchen where the dark haired hostess releases her friend’s hand. Kara watches as Lena makes them a chocolate flavored milkshake. The older girl pulls out two straws from the drawer after placing a cherry on top of the whipped cream. She sets it in front of Kara.

Green meets blue as Lena takes her straw between her lips, tilting her straw so she can angle closer to her friend. Their noses graze and Kara blushes.

“I apologize for the unorthodox request.” the Kryptonian remarks as Lena regains her personal space. She looks away in embarrassment. She doesn’t know what possessed her to ask because now her heart’s beating erratically and she misses the feel of Lena’s skin against her own. No doubt she’s abused her hostess’s kindness with her absurd request. “It just seemed like the appropriate way to end today but it may have been a mistake.”

Suddenly she feels warmth on her face as Lena’s hands gently cup her cheeks. She guides Kara’s face to look upon her own.

Blue meets a green that’s sparkling wish such tenderness. Lena brushes their noses together once more and Kara gasps once more. Her hands linger against Kara’s cheeks when they part, preventing the blonde from looking away as she holds her gaze.

“You really need to stop apologizing so much.”

“You really do not mind?” she squeaks when Lena enters her space once more, noses brushing against each other. 

“No.” they’re close enough to feel enough each other’s breaths but far enough apart to get a clear look on each other’s features. Kara’s lost in a forest of green while Lena drowns in a sea of blue. “I really don’t mind.” she stresses. “I happen to like being close to you Kara.”

“I prefer it.” Kara admits with her face ablaze.

It’s unclear how long they remain standing together with Lena holding Kara’s reddened cheeks between her hands and the grandfather clock down the hall chimes. 

“It’s late.” she checks the clock on the microwave. Kara’s never stayed this late before. Reluctantly she steps away, giving Kara her space once more. “Do you want a ride?” Kara glances at the clock and deems she has time to speed back to the Danvers household because the Danvers will still pick up dinner before they head home.

“I will walk.”

“Are you sure?” because it’s dark out and she’d hate for anything to happen to her friend.

“I appreciate the offer but I do not think it would be wise for you to meet the Danvers.” Kara responds gently. “Not that I do not want you to meet them! They are very congenial people!” she assures after realizing how she may have come across. “It is just that they are particular right now about who I spend time with and I would hate for them to limit our time together.”

“It’s alright Kara.” Lena understands the need for secrecy all too well.

She isn’t sure how the girl’s foster parents will react when they discover that Kara’s new friend is none other than the despicable Lionel Luthor’s adopted spawn.

Also there’s no telling what Lionel will do if he discovers that she’s actually enjoying herself in the middle of nowhere. No doubt he’ll stick her somewhere even more remote, perhaps the furthest corner of Siberia if he has his way.

“They think I should strive to assimilate completely before I make friends.” what Kara means to say is that they wish for her to act like a regular Earthling instead of the alien she is. They say she lacks control and doesn’t know enough about her new planet. “They do not think I am ready.” to accept the changes and learn how to control her powers.

“Kara, you are more than capable of handling whatever is thrown your way.” 

“With you beside me, I can.” Lena, her most gracious friend, has become her pillar of strength and comfort.

“You don’t need me,” because in Lena’s opinion Kara doesn’t need any help. Sure she’s teaching her about things but she hasn’t done anything Kara can’t do for herself. She’s merely speeding up the process. “But you have me.” for as long the innocent blonde wants.

Lena links their hands together while they walk back to the front door. When they reach the entrance, she gives the shorter girl’s hand a soft squeeze before releasing it. Kara throws her arms around Lena and pulls her in for a warm embrace. Her strength surprises the taller girl who chuckles because everything about Kara is just adorable. Lena squeezes her back and when Kara’s grip loosens she takes the opportunity to graze their noses for the last time today.

Kara blushes before she takes off and Lena can swear the girl’s skipping down her driveway. She watches as the girl pause and she quickly tries to remember if her friend has forgotten something. The blonde turns and even from the distance, Lena swears she can see them sparkle with unbridled mirth.

“Lena,” Kara calls out. “You have me as well!” she remarks before turning back around and sprinting off into the distance.

The dark haired girl smiles as she continues to watch her friend’s fleeting form. There’s a seed that’s planted in her, she knows, and she grows determined to let it sprout. Without a doubt in her mind it will if Kara’s warm light has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write about Star Wars! I've been watching the movies and not going to lie, I am very inspired to write a SuperCorp Star Wars AU.
> 
> Who's watching Rogue One this weekend?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays all!

“This is definitely much harder than it looks!” Kara squawks as she kicks the ground with her feet jutting off the pedals as she tries to balance the contraption she’s on. She turns the wheel, left to right, trying to maintain stability all while she tries to reign in her strength. She wobbles but before she can even topple to one side there’s a hand on atop hers, warm and ready to catch if she should fall. “Lena.”

“I’ve got you.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist.

The fall wouldn’t hurt her because here on Earth she’s virtually indestructible. She knows this but it doesn’t change the fact that only in Lena’s arms does she feel secure.

“Thank you.” she does appreciate the sentiment. 

“You’ve almost got it.” there’s that familiar encouraging lilt in her tone that Kara draws her strength from. “Pretty soon you’ll be able to pedal on the actual pedals!”

“We have been going at this nearly all week.” and there hasn’t been much progress.

“Practice makes perfect.” Lena offers an encouraging smile before tapping her helmet gently. “You can do it Kara.” that look of discouragement doesn’t belong on the sweet blonde’s face. “Now go on.” Lena holds onto the back of Kara’s seat while her other hand sits on top of Kara’s on the handle bar.

Kara begins to pedal, pressing her toes gently on the ground as she kicks off. Lena’s by her side, balancing her until she gains enough stability.

The dark haired girl releases her and watches as she keeps propelling herself with the balls of her feet. She wiggles left to right before she’s able to maintain a semblance of footing. She keeps on, smiling as she begins to wobble less and less. 

She spends less time teetering as she thinks of Lena who’s standing behind her, watching on.

Lena continues to provide support. Lena who showers her with gifts like this baby blue beach cruiser bike she’s riding. Lena who fastened the knee and elbow pads around her limbs. The very same Lena who secured the matching helmet around her head.

Kara smiles as she pushes ahead. She doesn’t know what she’s done to deserve such a friend but she’d glad. A squawking pulls her from reverie. She brings her focus on the road ahead and sees a seagull near her path. She turns to avoid the bird perched haphazardly on the driveway. It doesn’t come as a surprise when she suddenly loses what semblance of balance she has. Her grip on the handlebar tightens before she topples over.

Lena hurriedly rushes to her side, doesn’t even bother to look at the bike which is now sporting bent handlebars thanks to Kara’s tight grip. 

“Kara!” Lena doesn’t think she’s ever felt panic before but she’s certain her heart’s going to pounce out of her chest as she runs to Kara’s side with speed she didn’t know she possessed. “Are you hurt?” she quickly reaches out, grabs the shorter girl’s arms and begins to inspect the skin for any blood.

“I am fine.” and she is but she makes no movement to stop Lena from running her hands through her arm and inspecting every inch of exposed skin for any cuts. 

“That’s enough bike riding for today.” Lena releases a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Damn bird.” she glares at the oblivious creature that’s still standing in her massive driveway completely unfazed. She briefly wonders if the bird will still be there when she returns with the antique bow and arrow from Lionel’s office. There’s no point in trying so instead she focuses on the blonde who’s lying on the ground. “Are you sure you’re alright?” she’s offered a nod. “Well, just take it easy.” sometimes fractures don’t become evident until a few hours after an incident.

“I will.” she assures mostly because she doesn’t want to worry her friend.

Lena extends her hand toward Kara as she stands, ready to help her off the ground. The blonde slides her palm against Lena’s and moves off the dirt path. Kara’s able to walk two steps until her foot slides against the lone pebble and Lena thinks it’s because she’s injured her ankle.

“Get on my back.” Lena directs as she stands with her back toward Kara.

“What?”

“I’m going to give you a piggyback ride.” she informs as she looks over her shoulder at the blonde who looks so adorably confused.

“A what?” because there’s not a pig in sight.

“Jump on my back, wrap your arms around my neck, and your legs around my waist.” Lena instructs using that same gentle tone she possesses around Kara. 

“I assure you I can walk just fine.” as usual, she doesn’t want to be an inconvenience.

“Humor me?” Lena knows Kara protests too much simply because she doesn’t wish to be a burden. “At least until we can put some ice on your ankle.” Kara’s learned that there’s no refusing Lena once she’s set her mind on something.

“Am I not too heavy?” she asks after jumping onto her friend. 

“You’re perfect.” Lena responds before she slides her hands against Kara’s thighs and securing them around the limbs hanging off her midsection. She feels the blonde rest her chin on her head. “Comfy?”

“Quite.” she responds easily. “I have never heard of this before.” Kara murmurs.

“Well I’m always glad to be a part of your first experiences.” Lena heads toward the house taking her time. “In fact, I’m probably going to make it my life’s mission.” the blonde responds by wrapping her arms a bit tighter, careful not to use too much strength, around Lena’s neck.

“Promise?” she murmurs so softly that Lena almost doesn’t hear.

“Promise.” Lena smiles as she continues to trudge toward the house. She doesn’t let Kara off until they reach the confines of her room, depositing her on the bed before she takes off Kara’s protective gear with such tenderness. “I’ll be right back.” she assures before she disappears back into the corridor. 

Minutes later the dark haired girl returns with a tray filled with provisions. An ice pack to alleviate the non-existent pain, some hash browns, a plate of pot stickers, a milkshake, and of course a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Small rewards for all her efforts and of course, Lena’s reward is seeing those bright blues brighten upon the sight of what’s quickly become her favorite cuisine: pot stickers.

She sets the tray on the bed, over Kara’s lap, before taking her place beside the girl with the television remote in hand.

“Thank you.” 

“Anything else you want?” she questions as she lays the pack of ice over Kara’s ankle.

Lena receives a shake of the head from the girl who’s already begun to eat. She smiles before taking a sip of the milkshake. It’s sort of a tradition of theirs now, sharing a gigantic milkshake. She wonders where all the food goes. Their time together has shown Lena that feeding Kara is akin to feeding regiment.

“The pot stickers are incredible.” Lena looks at her fondly. “New recipe?”

“Yes.” she figures she should keep things interesting. “Crab this time…” among other things but she doesn’t want to bore Kara with the details. She takes one of the plate and pops into her mouth. “It is good.” she states with pride.

She’d felt bad about having the caretaker’s wife make all these dishes so she’s taken it upon herself to learn.

Surprisingly, she likes cooking. Finds food preparation to be quite relaxing and relishes when she tastes the mixture she’s concocted. It’s a discovery aside from her tinkering that she can enjoy. Of course when she returns to school, there’ll be less time she can spend in the kitchen.

The maids at Luthor mansion are stuck up prissy bitches. She’s sure they’ll offer complaints to Lionel about her messing about in the kitchen.

“I will take this downstairs now.” Kara remarks, hands gripping the side of the tray.

“You most certainly will not.” Lena practically leaps and grabs the tray away from the girl. “You’re going to stay her until I’m certain your bones won’t be swelling up.” she gently yanks the tray away from Kara. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Kara wants to protest but Lena’s green eyes are pleading. She supposes there’s no harm in letting her friend continue to fuss over her.

It’s not necessary. Nothing hurts but Kara won’t deny that having the dark haired girl fret about her well-being quite heart warming. She doesn’t stop the smile that reaches her face when Lena disappears once more. She’s so lucky to have such a devoted friend. She hopes one day she’ll be able to demonstrate the same level of affection for Lena.

Lena returns and takes her place by Kara’s side once more, offering a small sly wink as they begin to flip through the channels. They settle on cartoons mostly because the blonde finds it entertaining.

“Alex makes it looks so easy.” Kara mumbles when she sees a girl on a bike.

“She probably had training wheels for weeks before her parents took them off.” Lena remarks because that’s the usual way of going about teaching someone to ride a bike. “You’re getting the crash course.”

“How do you do that?” Kara questions.

“What?”

“Make me feel better about everything.” because whenever she’s feeling melancholy, Lena’s prepared to offer her an ear to listen, a warm hug, accompanied by reassuring words laced with comfort.

“I’m just telling you the truth.”

“You always make me feel like I will succeed.” the only one alive that makes Kara feel like she can do anything.

“Because you will.”

“Because you believe I can.” Lena’s faith in Kara is unwavering. “You are the only one who believes like I can do anything.” no one else on this Earth has provided her with as much care and concern, not even her own cousin. “Everyone treats me like I am incapable.”

“We both know that isn’t true.”

“Jeremiah and Eliza only speak to me during our lessons,” they teach her the basics about how her body has changed under the Earth’s yellow sun. They teach her about the powers she’ll develop. Right now they’re focusing on how to control her strength and it’s because Kara knows they’re worried she’ll break something. “Alex mostly spends time with her friends when they leave school of the summer.” Kara’s tone is low, heavy with the weight of Alex’s rejection. “Which I do not mind because it means I can spend time with you but,” but when she is in Alex’s presence, the youngest Danvers always regards her with caution and more than a hint of apprehension. Kara doesn’t know whether it’s because of her status as the Danvers’s new foster child or because she’s an alien. The Kryptonian surmises it’s probably both. “I know she does not want me around.” because Alex’s parents are busy enough with their work and now they have a project waiting for them at home. 

“Why wouldn’t she?” the notion of someone not wanting to be around the ball of sunshine that Kara is astounds Lena.

“Her parents are busy people and taking care of me means less time for Alex.” she hesitates. “And I think it is also because of my nature.” it’s a version of the truth she can freely part with. She remembers the fear in the youngest Danvers’s eyes the first time she watched Kara rip a door off its hinges because she’d forgotten to push instead of pull. “I am a lot to deal with.” she recalls Alex’s words.

“Has she done anything to you?” green eyes steel at the possibility of Kara being mistreated.

“Nothing like that!” the Kryptonian assures because as good a friend as Lena has been something tells her that she doesn’t want Alex to face Lena’s wrath. “She mostly ignores me and when her parents are there she tolerates my existence.” her shoulders slump. “She goes to school and stays at a friends house until it is time for her parents to come home.” making it a point to interact with Kara only when necessary.

It breaks Lena’s heart, the knowledge that Kara must feel so alone in her new household. She knows this feeling all too well, being with people who have no choice but to be in your presence and knows Kara doesn’t deserved to be brushed aside like she doesn’t matter.

Cold, calculating, aloof, and stubborn. She’s never been one to offer solace or display even a hint of compassion. But for Kara she does.

For Kara she will.

And she so wants Kara to understand how special she is for her but doesn’t quite know how to voice the words without sounding so pathetic.

“I meant it when I said I’m not kind.” she warns because Kara’s been a refreshing warm breath of honesty that challenges the bitter frost seeping through her core. “There’s things…” things she’s done and things she has no problem doing. “I’m not an entirely good person Kara.”

“You are to me.”

It stems from a selfish desire, Lena knows. She’s doing all this because she wants to be the reason for Kara’s happiness.

“Believe it or not Kara I’m not always like this.”

“Like what?”

Soft, she wants to say. She’s displaying everything she always despised. Lena never thought she’d be agreeable or pleasant. Usually she’s brazen but she finds herself careful and filled with concern over Kara’s state.

“I’m not usually magnanimous.” as much as she doesn’t want to shift Kara’s perception of her, she thinks a short anecdote about her life will benefit her friend. “I didn’t exactly volunteer to get shipped off here. Not that I’m not terribly happy about it now.” she needs Kara to know that she’s not the only one experiencing firsts. “Kara, being sent to Midvale was supposed to be a punishment.” baby blues widen with a combination of shock and disbelief.

“You are being punished?” Kara clarifies.

“I may have gotten into a little scuffle with a fellow from school back in Metropolis.” she confesses. “It was just some boy who called me some bad things.” his exact words were lucky orphan bitch who was picked up by the Luthor’s in a dumpster at one of their chemical factories, but Lena wishes to spare Kara the sordid details. “Usually I have thicker skin,” but that was the day Lionel had told her she would be accompanying him to inspect their company on the European front instead of letting her join a school sponsored summer trip to Geneva. “I was accepted to a summer internship program and I found I would not be allowed to join because I had business obligations.” instead of becoming one of the youngest to intern at CERN, Lionel would be carting her around Europe like an extra piece of luggage. “I was livid and when that buffoon insulted me, well I lost my head and broke his nose.” and it wouldn’t have been a big deal. “He was a senator’s son.” a senator Lionel needed to pass his one of the bills he’s been trying to ratify. “A senator who could have been helpful to my so-called father’s cause and I knew it when I punched his son.” that was her intent with her retaliation, two birds one punch so to speak. “Really I was looking for an excuse to blow off some steam.”

As much as possible Lena refrains from calling Lionel father, tries her hardest to find ways around actually having to name him.

Green looks upon blue and she expects there to be disappointment shinning through those depths. Instead she finds concern and she wants to tell Kara not to be, to run far away because she’s a ticking time bomb. She’s trouble. More trouble than she’s worth, she wishes to say. Her skin doesn’t just hold her bones and muscle. It encases her anger and resentment towards all who wish to use her, to those want to disparage her, and everyone in between.

“You are resilient Lena.” Kara comments. “Never forget you are strong,” she looks deep into those pools of emerald. “And that you are allowed to feel whatever you feel.” Kara repeats Lena’s words. “Especially when you are with me.”

Lena reached out, cupping the smaller girl’s cheeks in her hands, holding her in place as she brings her self closer. 

Kara stills, expecting Lena to press their foreheads together but instead the dark haired beauty tilts her head upward before pressing her lips against her forehead. Lena smiles because judging by the way the blonde’s cheeks have increased in warmth against the palms of her hands, she’s pretty sure the girl’s flustered.

“I never thought I’d be glad to be tossed aside.” Lena whispers as she presses their foreheads together. “But I am so very grateful that I found you Kara.” she needs Kara to understand that she’s appreciated, that she’s wanted.

Kara shifts, removing her forehead from against Lena’s, opting instead to rest her cheek against the older girl’s shoulder.

“We found each other.” she wraps her arms around Lena’s neck.

“I don’t,” Lena reciprocates her embrace, locking her arms around Kara’s waist and pulling her closer. “I’ve never really cared like this before.” she admits because she’s pretty sure she’ll give Kara everything in this world and beyond if she could. “But I care about you so much Kara. It’s impossible for me to ever disregard you. I don’t know if it means much, but you will always take precedence over anything, Kara. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.” she vows, ignoring the rational part in her mind which states how impossible it will be to keep this promise.

She’ll have to go back to Metropolis after all. A city that’s located on the other side of the country but Lena doesn’t care. She’s sure she’ll use whatever connections and resources she has to keep her promise and be here for Kara.

“It means everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to change chapter 5 but in light of recent events, I decided to rectify my error. It was a huge oversight on my part and please feel free to point out the error of my ways in the future.
> 
> Glad to receive such positive reactions.
> 
> R.I.P. Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

Kara keeps her eyes trained on the clock. The house is empty but she always waits a half hour before taking her leave. It’s a precaution, to make sure no one comes back. They don’t know that she’s venturing off on her own.

She’s afraid they’ll discourage her about spending time with someone who doesn’t know about her origins.

They won’t care if she tells them Lena never asks her any questions. They won’t listen if she tells them Lena doesn’t think she’s odd. They’ll think Lena’s lessons about Earth culture irrelevant and focus only on the fact that they believe they’ve been wronged by the alien they’ve so graciously taken in. It isn’t like they get nothing out of her presence.

She’s spent enough time in her father’s lab to know that she’s being experimented on. These tests they run to hone her abilities is akin to the trials her father puts his inventions to before showcasing the ready made product to the council. 

Maybe it’s easier for them to handle her this way. Maybe it’s their way of coping for her intrusion.

It’s not like she can blame them for being so standoffish. Her cousin did just leave her on their doorstep and expected them to agree because he’s supposed to be some type of hero of the people. Then again, her existence did surprise him. He’d thought he was the last Kryptonian.

She supposes she can sympathize with his shock. It’s not every day one sees the cousin whose waste garments she changed stand in front of her as a full grown adult.

Everyone is adjusting to the situation, to her, but she knows they won’t cut her any slack just because of this. She knows because she watches them. She’s witnessed them berate Alex for doing something they disapprove of one too many times and most off, without meaning to because the super hearing is still something she’s trying to get a hang of, she’s heard them talk about her in their bedroom.

They’re too worried about her lack of control, of her slipping up and exposing her alien heritage to the world.

It’s probably because they don’t trust her and that’s due to the fact that they don’t know who she is. They know what she is, where she’s from. They know of her culture, of how Krypton’s been blown to pieces. But her character remains a mystery to the Danvers. They simply don’t understand her.

She’s always made her own judgments with careful guidance from her parents of course. It’s a bit jarring, being surrounded by adults who look upon her with skepticism.

Back on Krypton, her parents always trusted her to do the right thing. They advised and suggested, refraining from dictating her actions. Her parents often began with a perhaps you should instead of the Danver’s absolutely do not. Except of course when they sent her to Earth, that had been a mandate. But they sent her to a new planet to care for her infant cousin not only because they wanted her to have a chance. Her parents sent her because they believed she’d adjust. They knew of her skills, of how bright, and of how capable she is.

The only person who believes in her now is Lena. 

Lena who greets her with a warm smile and offers her trays of pots stickers which she makes herself. Lena, who never asks questions but only offers answers to Kara’s queries. Lena, who helps her learn about this new world without wanting anything in return. 

Lena makes her feel like she belongs.

The clock strikes at the half hour mark and Kara smiles. She locks the doors before speeding out of the house, heading straight for Lena.

When she reaches Lena’s beach, she slows her pace before coming to a complete stop. She straightens her wind blown hair, dusts the sand coating her legs, before walking toward the beach house, practically skipping as she steps inside.

With careful steps she climbs the stairs and is greeted by the view of Lena in her room with a book in hand as she lounges on her bed.

Her brows are slightly furrowed as she reads, mind too preoccupied with absorbing new knowledge that she doesn’t notice Kara leaning by her doorway observing her fondly. She continues to linger, waiting patiently for Lena to finish her page.

Kara doesn’t have to wait long because Lena can feel her staring, like always. She closes her book immediately, bestowing Kara all her focus, and looks up with her lips turned upward with that inviting smile that’s only reserved for her bright baby blue eyed blonde.

“Always on time.” Lena sets her book on her nightstand before rising from the bed.

“Of course!” she blushes at her eagerness. “I would hate to make you wait.” Kara discloses as her friend approaches. “And you know I wish to spend as much time with you as possible.” because the hours never seem like enough lies on the tip of her tongue as those emerald gems continue to look upon her with such fondness and understanding.

Lena responds to her kind and sincere sentiments with gentle caresses. Sometimes with a soft squeeze of on her shoulder, or a brush against her cheek, or her personal favorite: by taking her hand and linking their fingers together.

She stands before Kara and brings her hand up. Her fingers graze luscious blonde locks as she tucks them behind Kara’s ear.

“I know exactly how you feel.” she whispers softly and Kara knows she isn’t patronizing because both dread the days where the blonde has to stay with the Danvers. It’s why Kara always spend the first few minutes of those Mondays in Lena’s warm embrace. It’s why Lena spends most of the weekend searching so she always welcomes Kara with a new activity or gadget for her to try. “Well, let’s get started then.” she walks pass the shorter girl, grabbing her hand as she pulls her toward the walk in closet.

The blonde sports a dopey smile on her face as they cross through the threshold of the massive closet.

Kara’s mastered bike riding so they’re going to cross off another thing on their list. Lena turns toward a section of her closet where there’s an array of new bathing suits hanging. She gestures for Kara to pick something.

“Thank you, Lena.” she doesn’t believe how lucky she is.

There must be over a dozen suits sprawled out on the free section of the closet and Kara knows better than to object to the amount. Lena’s always so generous and very pointedly argues against any refusal of the gifts she bestows upon Kara.

“Take your pick, wear it under your clothes.” Lena smiles as Kara eyes flicker between the suits.

Kara makes a decision and heads off to the bathroom, leaving her kind and gracious hostess to return to her bedroom. Before she can even reach her bed, Kara returns with speed that makes Lena chuckle. She can feel the giddiness radiating off the smaller girl in spades as she bounces off the balls of her feet.

Lena grabs all the necessities: towels from her bathroom, which she packs in her trusty backpack, as well as a change of clothes for them both.

Of course they also pick up the picnic basket from the kitchen before Kara looks at her questioningly because the pool isn’t far from the kitchen and now Lena seems to be leading them toward the library.

“Are we not swimming today?” Kara’s head tilts toward her left a little as she looks at Lena questioningly because they’ve passed the pool.

“We are.” Lena assures. “I just don’t think the first time you swim should be in some rectangular hole someone dug up.” Kara always deserves the best. “Besides, it’ll give me time to cross of the other thing on my list.”

“We are swimming in the ocean?” Kara practically glows upon the revelation.

She’s walked along the shore, felt the water brush against her toes, but she’s never been submerged fully under the current.

Lena says nothing but Kara continues to follow as she leads further inside the library. They stop when they reach one a bookshelf located on the corer of the room. She places a hand on one of the books and pulls.

Kara gasps when the bookcase sinks into the wall. Lena pushes the shelf, revealing that it is in fact a trapdoor.

The dark haired girl grabs a lamp, looks over her shoulder, and throws her blonde companion a winning smile before disappearing into passage. Kara, more curious to see what Lena has in store for her than anything, follows. 

She reaches out and clasps her hand with Lena’s as the taller girl continues to lead the way through the dark hall.

The light from the lamp is dimmer than usual. Lena knows it has little to do with trying to conserve battery and more to do with the fact that Kara’s pressed against her arm, their hands entwined like woven thread. Lena of course doesn’t know that Kara can see perfectly in the dark. She does know that the blonde isn’t afraid because her hand is far too steady and warm. Kara merely wants to be close.

They reach the end of the passage and green meets blue as the dark haired girl places her hand against the wall.

“You didn’t ask any questions.” Lena observes, thankful Kara offered no hesitations, as she pushes the door open. She doesn’t know many people who would cross a dark passage into the unknown without question. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always.” Kara says, eyes soft and earnest.

“I’m sorry about all the secrecy but I thought a little mystery would add a little something to our adventure.” 

“It was certainly fun!” Kara responds with a bright smile. “I do not think I have been through a secret doorway before!” she steps out into the sunlight, mouth agape in awe as she takes in her surroundings. “Rao…” she murmurs.

Kara looks around. The passage led them to a cove. Her eyes drift across the cavern. Beautiful rocks reflect the light from the blue waves that are crashing against sandy beach and the rocks of the bay, the horizon at the opening of the cavern and Lena by her side. It’s all so beautiful.

Especially with Lena here by her side.

“I found the passage this weekend.” Lena informs. “There’s a staircase on the other end of it that leads to the master bedroom.” she supposes the previous owners of the house enjoyed their secret rendezvous. “There’s another passage that leads directly to the forest.” when Kara isn’t there she has a lot of free time on her hands and there’s only so many books she can read. “Now,” she begins to shed her clothes, chuckling when Kara turns. “Let’s see your suit.”

Kara does as she is asked as they both make piles of their clothes. She watches as Lena steps into the water before mimicking her movements, stopping only when the water’s around her waist.

Lena begins her lesson about breathing, kicking, wading, and most important of all: floating.

She has a hand on Kara’s back and another at the back of her neck. The waves from the open ocean aren’t strong so the girl is steady. Bright blue eyes have long stopped gazing upon the new environment. Instead they are focused on the raven-haired girl helping keep her upright to keep her from sinking.

“You continue to astound me, surrounding me with beauty, and most importantly with your kindness.” Kara whispers as to not disturb the peace around them.

“I’m only like this with you.” she reminds, not because she wants Kara to be grateful but because she wishes Kara will understand how special she is for Lena. Thankfully, Kara is beginning to comprehend her profound effect on the dark haired girl. “Only you.” she murmurs as she keeps her hands on Kara.

“Promise?” she’s too relaxed, too comforted by the waves against her skin and feel of Lena’s hands on her, that she only realizes the absurdity of her request. “I am sorry!” she squeals as she sits up, standing with her against the ocean floor. “I… You do not have to say anything! Please just forget I said anything!” she begins to ramble and she’s pretty sure her cheeks are ablaze with her mortification. It’s too much to ask for and she doesn’t blame Lena if she finds her presumptuous. “I was just, it was so relaxing and I think I spoke before I thought of what I was asking…” hands cup her cheeks, causing her to pause her ranting.

Lena says nothing, eyes sparkling with something Kara can’t discern. There’s mirth, amusement, but there’s also something beyond fondness that’s always there when those emerald pools gaze into her own.

The dark haired girl presses their foreheads together and Kara smiles. She hears the ocean waves crashing against the shore on the far end of the beach, the fish swimming in the ocean a mile away from where they are. She feels the ghost of Lena’s touch against her impenetrable skin but what she finds the most calming is her heart beating in perfect sync with Lena.

“I never really appreciated these kinds of things before.” Lena confesses and Kara’s thankful for the change of topic. “I’ve never really been the outdoorsy type.”

“But it seems natural to you!” Kara’s eyes shimmer with honesty. “You look like you belong out there in the woods, especially here in this cove.” because Lena looks spectacular as she stands in the culmination of Mother Nature’s glory.

“I’d rather attribute it to company rather than setting.” she feels like she can belong anywhere, as long as Kara’s there.

“You give me far too much credit.”

“You don’t give yourself enough.” she’s far too modest to realize how priceless she is. “I guess I’ll just have to serve as a constant reminder.” Lena flicks Kara’s nose before floating away.

Kara’s a quick learner so Lena isn’t surprised that she’s gotten the hang of dog paddling, laughing as Lena circles her like a shark about to attack its prey. She grabs her from behind and Kara squeals, sinking into her hold. They look out into the horizon as the sunlight in the cavern begins to dim.

“Lena?” Kara calls and Lena listens. “I know you hate it when I thank you,” she begins and the dark haired girl swallows her protests because it’s clear from her dulcet tone that Kara has something she wishes to say. “But I just want, need, you to know that I appreciate all you have done for me.” she bows her head. Although Lena can’t see her face she knows that there’s a pink hue coating those cheeks. “And I more than look forward to all you will do, all we will continue to do, in our future.” now Kara has a future to look toward to, one that isn’t bleak and empty because Lena will be there. “I mean,” Kara realizes the severity of her words and fears her friend will feel them a burden. “If it is what you want.” because she does so want a future, their future, but Lena has to want it, her, as well.

Lena closes her eyes, allowing every single part of her to commit this moment to memory because the girl in her arms is basically vowing her always.

She feels Kara pulling away and knows the girls mistaken her silence for refusal. Lena grasps, grabs before the smaller girl can get away. The blonde stops, but doesn’t dare look her way. She stands with back still turned toward Lena who wishes to rectify her error.

“Kara,” she wraps her arms around Kara’s waist, pulls her close, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder as she presses her front to the smaller girl’s back. “I’ve told you before that you have me,” there’s desperation in her usually calm and calculated tone but she doesn’t care because all she wants is for Kara to know and understand how important she is for Lena. “I thought the always had been implied but I guess I should make myself clear.” there’s no way Lena is ever letting her go.

“Always?” Kara repeats, smiling as Lena tightens her hold.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” she wants Kara to know she isn’t doing this to spare her feelings. 

“I know.” Lena’s been nothing but honest.

“I promise Kara.” it’s quite a vow to make at fourteen but Lena’s never been ordinary. “To be here for you always.” she whispers against Kara’s ear. “Only you.”

She knows about chemistry and psychology but it’s more than just the perfect combination of elation and feeling like she isn’t so alone anymore. It’s not about the attention Kara gives. She knows her affection for Kara grows deeper than that of a lonely girl craving understanding. It isn’t about her wanting someone to see who she is beyond the Luthor adoption.

Because it’s about Kara who’s lost her family, all she’s known. It’s all about Kara, understanding, and caring for Kara.

Something that comes as natural as the beating of her heart. It’s something she does without thought. So she knows she’s only voicing a fact that every cell in her body will uphold.

The blonde but she responds by interlocking their fingers, tying them together as the waves crash against them.

For Kara and only for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for all the feeling sharing. I swear I don't plan it! It just happens...
> 
> What do you all think so far?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sweet moments....

"You click here…." she guides the mouse toward an icon on the screen and Kara follows the moving arrow on the screen. "And there you have this rather fascinating thing called the Internet." she explains as the program loads.

"Internet?"

"The world wide web as all we young kids call it." Lena explains with a smirk. "Basically a global system of computer networks that serve to connect people to information, devices, and even other people." she explains.

"It serves as library and phone." on Krypton, crystals served as their sources of information and allowed for communication.

"Well, obtaining information is one it's main uses but not the only one." she clarifies. "It provides a wonderful distraction. You can read up on the latest news, gossip, and visit sites that have some pretty interesting content."

"Site?"

"Since you don't know any, you can look up something online that'll interest you on this search engine." she gestures for Kara to type something on the keyboard. It isn't a surprise that she types the word puppy and Lena doesn't bother to contain her smile. "See, this is page is filled with different sites you can click on and see." she scrolls the mouse down before moving over to the images tab. "And if you click here, it gives you pictures pictures."

"They are so adorable!" she looks at the different breeds and vows to research them all.

"Just like you." she caresses Kara's cheek and lets her browse the pages of puppies a few minutes before they regrettably have to move on. "Sorry, I promise we'll look up more cute puppies later," she doesn't know if she can find one cuter than the girl siting in her view. "But right now, I have something to show you if I may?"

"Go on." Kara knows she's about to learn something about Lena again.

There's this look in those emerald pools. They cloud with a sense of vulnerability that Kara can never overlook. Of course there's also the fact that she's nervously biting her lower lip that clues the blonde in on her hesitation.

"The real reason why I've decided to educate you in the wonders of the world wide web is because of this." she types a couple of words on the screen and all Kara can make out the word Einstein. "I wanted to introduce you to the father of modern physics." she doesn't want to assume but she's fairly certain Kara's never heard of Albert Einstein. "I promise it's connected to our activity for today." she remarks as she leans against the computer desk to face Kara who's reading the words on the screen, brushing up on the genius's history and theories.

"I think I am familiar with some of these theories." they'd been proven over a millennium ago in Krypton, after all. "Particularly the one concerning the space time continuum and how large objects can cause a distortion." she thinks of the Phantom Zone, of the void and the nothingness, but before her mind can dwell too much on the darkness of her past there's warmth on her skin anchoring her to the present.

"You really do know the basics." Lena smiles clearly impressed.

"My father was a scientist." she recalls though she notes that for the first time, she doesn't feel her chest sink with the weight of her loss. "He always wanted me to be involved so he taught me. Sadly it never really held my interest." Kara confesses. "I do not have the patience for devising ways of proving mathematical theories nor the head for creating such elaborate exercises." Kryptonian science is more complex than Earth's but Kara doesn't doubt that Lena would be able to hold her own against the brightest minds of Krypton. "But I did love hearing about his theories and seeing all his experiments." she amends, wishing Lena to know that she truly finds these things entertaining.

"Would you like to see one of mine?" there it is, that touch of a tremble in her usually together tone.

"Of course." she really does.

She wishes to know her, to see all Lena is willing to show. But most importantly, she wants whatever Lena has to offer. So when Lena holds her hand out for Kara, she takes it automatically.

"Then today I'll finally show you what I mean when I say tinker." she proclaims as she pulls Kara from her seat. "Now be warned, I have very limited resources here." She doesn't want to raise Kara's expectations. "I've mostly been fiddling with whatever I encounter seeing as I didn't come as equipped as I normally am." at Luthor Manor she has Lex's lab to fiddle in and access to Luthor Corp labs in Metropolis for materials.

Kara lets herself be dragged out of Lena's room, out into the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the garage.

Lena opens the garage door and steps inside with Kara. Instead of housing three cars, there lay two massive tables in front of them. One housed various tools that somehow look organized even though they're in piles. On the other table lay a contraption Kara's never seen before.

"You made this?" Kara may not understand what it's for yet but as she looks at the intricate wiring between the poles and the control box she knows these appliances have been repurposed.

"I was bored during our first weekend apart," and Kara understands the feeling all too well. "And the garage was the only empty room here." seeing as the caretaker's house had its own garage, it was literarily the only unfurnished place in the entire house. It was the quickest place she could set up her little pop up lab. "It's rudimentary." she knows of how crude everything here looks but she doesn't really have the materials to refine her experiment. "I confess to not really caring about the aesthetics." she doesn't bother to hide her excitement.

There's no need for pretenses when she's with Kara.

"You're currently working on proving relativity with magnetic fields." Kara deciphers in fascination as she looks upon the various materials.

"Exactly." she smiles wide and bright because Kara's eyes are sparkling with understanding and amazement and she's the cause of it all. "It's not ready yet," those bright blues don't diminish like she thought they would. "I was just so excited last night that I wanted you to see it." Lena just wanted to share her breakthrough with the blonde.

"You'll show me when it is though?" Kara earns a nod.

"Of course." there's no one else she'd share this with.

"I am honored." and Lena doesn't understand why because there's really nothing novel about her experiment.

"You know, I'm merely confirming a theory that's been proven countless times." Lena remarks because staring at her like she's the one who discovered the space-time continuum. It's creative she supposes, but still not contributing anything new. But then again, Kara's interested in everything she does. "It's really nothing fascinating." it isn't like she's going to win a Nobel Prize with her little test.

"It is though." Kara insists. "You spend your days engaged in activities with me and most of the night planning our next adventure." she reasons. "It's a wonder you still found the time to theorize let alone build this."

"I suppose."

"It is only natural to be hard on yourself." they both know Kara's the same when it comes to her artwork. "But, please do not ever diminish your accomplishments." Kara holds Lena's gaze. "You are exceptional."

"Takes one to know one." Lena whispers, letting Kara's words sink into her soul. She'd never cared when the world sang her praise or about how many medals she'd been handed. But now as she stares into those baby blue hues she realizes how profoundly her friend believes in her. "Did you know Einstein's theory could also be proven through visible astronomy?" she changes the subject because today she isn't worthy of Kara's devotion.

One day she will be.

"Astro…" Kara chokes on the word that tastes a little too much like Krypton. It sounds too much like her past. "Astronomy?" she pushes on because Lena is her present.

"The study of the celestial objects and phenomena." Lena clarifies as she opens the laptop on the work desk. She types in a few words and turns the computer to show Kara what she means. "The stars demonstrate Einstein's theory." she points at the picture of Einstein's cross.

"It is beautiful." Kara's forgotten, hasn't looked up in the night sky since she landed on Earth, too afraid to face the light that no longer flickers. "Stars hold such wonders."

"So do you." Lena assures.

She finds herself wondering what Kara would look like at night, bathed in moonlight. She wonders how the blue Kara's eyes will shine against the starry sky.

"Always ready to sing me praise." Kara shakes her head as she smiles at the dark haired girl who gives her compliments so freely and honestly. "But the person of great marvel in this room is you, not I." she states. "I could not possibly have been capable of devising this." her hand waves toward Lena's creation. Her gaze drifts toward the corner of the room that is mostly bare save for a toolbox and what seems to a metal bars attached to each other, two tires, and something that resembles an engine. "You are building something else."

"Build, fix, repurpose, invent." she elucidates. "Anything I can do with these," her fingers wiggle. "And of course this." a finger taps against her temple. "It's going to be a motorcycle." Lena smirks. "A 1940 Indian Chief." she remarks proudly. "I saw the poor thing being used as decoration when I was looking for our bikes and I thought I'd try my hand at rebuilding it."

"You are," and Lena waits. Inventor. Tinkerer. Experimenter. There are many words that can describe her little hobby. "Truly phenomenal." Kara decides. "It certainly explains all the books and your knowledge of quantum mechanics and the likes."

"I know the basics."

"I know basics." Kara reiterates. "But you," she gestures upon Lena's workstation. "You are incredible. Is there anything you cannot do?"

"Say no to you." the smaller girl's cheeks turn pink at her blatant honesty. "I know next to nothing about motorcycles but I've been researching a lot." she indicates to her laptop. "And it might take a while which is fine since I can't exactly drive around it until I'm of age," but there's another reason why time is an issue. It's one they never speak of. They don't speak of it, the time when Lena will leave, but it's easy to discern that she will have to. "When I finish this," she stresses with determination. "You'll be my first passenger?" she asks, lower lip between her teeth as she waits for Kara's response.

And Kara nods too eagerly because Lena's assuring their involvement in the future. She knows the raven-haired girl's time is limited in Midvale.

Kara know this girl, this beautiful remarkable genius who is destined for great things, doesn't belong in a town like this. Lena deserves more than what Midvale has to offer and Kara makes a silent vow to be there by Lena's side, to be the one holding Lena's hand, through all her accomplishments.

"I wish I could be of assistance to you."

"You already have been." bright blues look at her with confusion because as far as Kara knows, she hasn't done a thing. "You've been my inspiration Kara because I have to confess," Lena takes her bottom lip between her teeth again and Kara smiles because it's one of those adorable things she doesn't know she's doing. "I wasn't always so knowledgeable about the things we've been doing and I had to research some things." she admits. "I told you that you aren't the only one experiencing firsts." Lena knows Kara can discern what she isn't saying from what she's said.

"But…" Lena's been using the net to look things up.

"Most of it I already knew." not even she could master bike riding in only one weekend after all. "But the different birds and other things I had to research," she trails off, purposely neglecting the amount of time she spent researching the best possible paint tools and art books. "I hope you aren't terribly disappointed." Lena can feel her neck heating with her embarrassment.

"It is impossible for you to disappoint me, Lena." Kara assures. "It makes everything even more special, knowing you try." she puts in so much effort for Kara. "What about the cooking?" she thinks back to the delectable things that Lena's made.

"Well, I felt bad that Beth's been cooking all that food so I decided to learn." and baby blues shine with such guilt that Lena quickly reaches and takes Kara's hands in hers. "But I love it!" she assures because Kara's looking at her like she's placed the weight of the world on Lena's shoulders. "I didn't think I would but I really do enjoy cooking."

"Truly?" she doesn't want Lena to do something out of obligation.

"Kara, everything I do, I do because I want to." she doesn't think admitting that she'd find a way to shift Earth's gravity if Kara asks will help her situation.

"But you are doing things because I want you to." Kara's lower lip trembles.

"Kara," Lena cups her cheeks as stormy blue meets calming green. "Yes, I do things because they make you happy." she doesn't miss how the blonde cringes. "But that's only because I want nothing more than to make you happy, Kara." Lena confesses unabashedly. "I like knowing that I'm the reason why your eyes shine so bright and why your smile is so wide." Kara must know what that feels like.

"I understand." she relents because she's sat through many movies for Lena. "Because I too feel an overwhelming sense of satisfaction when I make you laugh." and Lena feels the air creeping back into her lungs.

"Then we agree that it's okay we do things to make each other happy?"

"I suppose but if there is something you absolutely do not wish to do, or if something displeases you, you must tell me." Kara asserts because she doesn't want Lena to be just another one of those people who feel obligated to care.

"If it'll make you happy." Lena remarks, her tone playful yet not unkind.

Kara shakes her head as she wraps her arms around Lena's neck. The raven haired girl wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and draws her close, relishing the feel of Kara's cheek against her collarbone.

"You make me happy." she murmurs against Lena's neck.

She keeps one hand on the small of Kara's back while the other is lost in blonde tresses. Lena allows herself to smile. For the first time she feels as though she doesn't have to be anything more than she is.

Because Kara treats like she's more than enough.

The smaller girl sinks into her embrace and Lena's more than capable to support their combine weight as they stand, holding each other in utter contentment.

"We make each other happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful feedback! What do you all think so far?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!

She lets the thing go but it won’t rise from the sand. A slight frown appears on her face. Disappointment courses. It’s definitely not because she’d been looking forward to this. 

It’s more a matter of pride because she can dismantle a particle accelerator and put it back together in less than a half hour but apparently kite flying is more rigorous activity for a genius like herself. Her eyes drift to her side and sees that Kara’s not having any problem. It’s not a surprise.

Kara’s made to soar.

At least one of them is having fun with this activity that Kara happened upon after she searched fun things to do on the Internet.

When Kara notices the frown on her face and looks down on the sad kite still unable to take to the air, the girl speeds to her side. She ropes in her own kite, putting it on the sand next to Lena before coming up behind the taller girl. Peering over the brunette’s shoulder, she places her hands on Lena’s and guides the older girl’s winder.

She and Lena gather the line and as the kite comes closer, it picks up wind and it isn’t long before it’s taking its rightful place in the sky.

She reluctantly lets Lena go. But it doesn’t really matter because every few minutes, the kite finds it’s way down the sand and Kara has to help her friend yet again. Neither is bothered at Lena’s apparent failure as a kite flyer. They both know that the dark haired brunette is doing it on purpose.

Kara’s more than happy to help, especially if it means she gets to hold Lena’s hand while doing so.

They make their way back, kites flowing in the wind behind them as they step closer and closer to the beach house. They tie the kite strings onto a bannister by the stairs, allowing for them to view them from their seats on the patio dinning set.

“It must be spectacular,” Kara murmurs as she stares up at her bright pink kite flowing in the wind. “Flying.” it’s one of her powers, or rather will be.

She has super speed and strength but flying hasn’t come. Kal is able to fly as he demonstrated when he carried her like a piece of cargo from her ship back to the Danvers household but she doesn’t remember what it felt like being in the air. 

She’d been so confused about seeing him, about where she was, about everything that she’d lost. She hadn’t notice. 

What she can remember is watching him take off with great speed into the clouds after he dropped her off. It was only then that she realized they’d flown without the aid of a ship to get to their destination. Ever since he lifted off into the sky, she’s wondered what it’d be like to fly. 

From what she can remember from her pod, she’d been assured that this would be one of her abilities.

“I’d rather keep my feet on the ground.”

“You do not like flying?” Kara has always been fond of watching ships take off into the red sky back in Krypton so she doesn’t bother hiding her disappointment.

“It’s the fastest way to travel.” it isn’t the safest means of transportation for Lena. “I suppose I don’t mind the flying, it’s the forced landings that I don’t like.” it’s the first time she’s admitted it aloud. Her circumstances never afforded her to. Being who she is, she couldn’t display vulnerability. But as she looks at the bright-eyed blonde sitting with her, she’s reminded she’s not at the Luthor Manor right now. “Terrified of crashing.”

She’s with Kara who won’t hold it against her.

“Really?” Kara thinks there’s still time to change Lena’s mind since she has time to master her skills.

“Like I said, it’s the fastest way to get around,” but she swallows her fears, anchors them down once more. She’d be damned if she lets anyone know that she’s affected by something so mundane. “But I really don’t like crashing.” she really has no choice but doesn’t mean she has to like it.

“That is a shame.” there’s time to prove she’ll catch Lena whenever she falls.

“And what about you?” Lena focuses on the blonde. “Anything you’re afraid of?” no one is without fear, no matter what the Luthor motto may be.

She watches as Kara’s face scrunches as she thinks, long and hard, about something she fears. She hadn’t fears when she was younger because back on Krypton, most things could be rationalized. The fear of the dark came later on. Being trapped in the Phantom Zone in the absence of light can do that to someone.

She used to be afraid of being alone but now Lena’s there to chase her demons away.

“I do not think I am afraid of…” her eyes widen with realization. Of course there is something she fears. “Jinx!” Kara replies suddenly.

“Excuse me?” she never figured Kara to be superstitious.

“The cat of the neighbor of the Danvers is named Jinx. They live far so I do not see him all the time but when I pass the road, his beady little eyes are always glaring my way and usually I find cats adorable but this one is without fur. He is always hissing, and growling, and he looks like he wants to use his claws and scratch me.” Kara rambles. “He tried once but I managed to speed away because as scary as he looks, I do not wish to harm him.”

“You’re afraid of a hairless cat?” Lena laughs. “I’m not laughing at you.” she assures because she’d never ridicule Kara. “It’s just, well,”

“What?”

“You love animals.” she’d always thought Kara was akin to those animated characters, a little unreal but spectacular to behold. “I mean, you sang to that baby Robin one time.” it was straight out of a Disney movie really. “And you spend all that time searching for pictures of puppies and kittens.” she’s caught Kara on the computer searching for different furry friends on the Internet.

“That furless wrinkled bag of skin is not an animal.” Kara claims. “That thing is a demon.” she enforces with as much ferocity as her Krytonian frame can offer.

“If you say he is, then he must be.” Lena offers a nod of agreement as she smirks.

“You are teasing me.” Kara’s eyes narrow in displeasure but the way her lips turn upward lets Lena know she’s amused.

“How is it that your dark side is still so adorable?” Lena chuckles because there’s really no other way to describe this ray of sunshine that’s become so attached to. She watches as the smaller girl’s brows furrow and her lower lip juts out as she pouts. “You really don’t have a menacing bone in your body, Kara.”

“Well, I suppose that is fine.” Kara consents. “You are menacing enough for us both.”

“Oh?” and Lena feels her chest swell because Kara’s teasing her in return. The blonde feels comfortable enough to trade playful barbs. And she so does enjoy the ribbing because her friend just oozes with good nature that it’s impossible to get offended with anything she says. “A menace, am I?”

“Yes. You are a menace.”

“And what are you?” she taps her chin with her forefinger as she pretends to think about what possible description she could offer the blonde and ethereal is the first that comes to mind.

“I am a delight.” she reaches for the whip cream, dabbing some onto her index finger before bopping the sugary concoction onto Lena’s nose.

“Oh you are a delight.” she agrees because it’s just one of the pleasant descriptions that applies to the blonde. Her finger reaches up to wipe the whip cream from her features. She proceeds to lick her finger clean. “But you’ve yet to see just how menacing I can be.” she playfully lunges Kara who squeals and begins to run.

Kara refrains from using her super speed as she hastily moves away from the dark haired girl who isn’t far behind. 

She laughs when feels Lena’s arm around her waist. The taller girl lifts her from the ground easily. They’re both giggling as they fall over into the pool and Lena’s thankful she brought towels. Her time with Kara taught her to be prepared.

“Lena!” Kara laughs as Lena continues to wrap her arms around her waist as they come up from the waters.

“Delighted yet?” she whispers against the shorter girl’s ear.

“Always when I am with you.” Kara responds softly. “But you know I have no change of clothes.” she reminds but her tone and the gleam in her eyes let’s Lena know she doesn’t really mind the impromptu swim. “I suppose I will have to borrow something of yours.”

“That’s fine.” Lena assures and has a pretty good idea on which article of clothing Kara has her eyes on.

The pair continues to swim around before they head to the confines of Lena’s room. Kara rinses off the pool waters in her bathroom while she does the same in the master bath. She enters her room to find Kara drying her hair in front of the dresser that’s located in the walk in closet.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles as she fiddles with Lena’s green hoodie, her favorite.

“You know, for someone who eats as much as you do you’d think you’d be a little fuller.” because Kara’s sticks and bones and it shows as she wears Lena’s clothes. 

“Increased metabolism.” Kara parts with as much of the truth she can.

“Must be nice, not worrying about calories.” Lena sighs dramatically. “While I’m waiting for my baby fat to dissipate.” with her two hands, she gently slaps her fingers against her cheeks.

“But I quite like your cheeks.” they are by no means chubby but they are full. Kara pinches them gently. “So cute.”

“I would prefer not to be called cute.” Lena grimaces. 

“But I think you are cute.” the blonde disagrees as she looks at Lena with such affection. “Incredibly cute really.”

“Alright,” she really can’t deny Kara anything. “But please be sure to keep that between us.” she has a reputation to uphold after all. She can’t have anyone, not even Beth and James, thinking she is remotely cuddly and sweet. “If anyone’s adorable it’s you.”

“Can we both not be adorable?”

“Badasses aren’t adorable Kara.” she’s a mischief maker who got her nanny fired when she was five simply because she didn’t like her face, a reckless rebel who’s building a motorcycle from scratch, a horrible hellion who inflicts misery on all, except Kara of course.

“Badass?”

“God, even the way you curse is freaking adorable. A badass is someone who’s tough and intimidating.” she explains.

“Well, I suppose you can be intimidating.” Kara doesn’t see it because Lena’s so gentle and caring and affectionate with her that it’s easy to forget. “You did chase those boys off with one look.” she recalls the day they met rather fondly.

“Exactly.”

“Well then you are both intimidating and adorable.”

“How about we say I’m intimidating and enchanting and you be sweet, and cute, and adorable?” she tries to compromise.

“I suppose I could be swayed.”

“Oh? How could I possible convince such a delightful girl to see this menace’s way?” she feigns a thoughtful look on her face even though they both know what Kara’s price will be.

The girl points to her nose and Lena smirks as she holds Kara’s cheeks. She brings their faces closer but instead of pressing their noses together, she situates her lips on the shorter girls nose. She places a peck on the tip of Kara’s nose and she hears the smaller girl’s breath hitch, a more than desirable effect.

“I meant what we usually do,” her cheeks are ablaze and she’s pretty sure she’s going to melt from the heat. “But that is satisfactory as well!” if Kara is to be completely honest. “More than.” she says as much because she always is.

Green eyes turn away when they catch sight of the designer suitcase just behind the bubbly blonde.

“Kara,” she begins but doesn’t know how to continue.

It’s moments like these that Lena’s going to hold onto. She bites her lower lip because she doesn’t want to ruin Kara’s happiness but she knows she has to do this.

“You are troubled.” the blonde notes.

“I,” Lena’s gaze remains on her lone suitcase. There’s no way she can pack all that she wants in the bag she came with. Well, she’s pretty certain Kara can fit in the bag but she’s certain someone out there would have more than a few choice words about her trafficking Kara across the country. “I have been summoned back to Metropolis.” it’s nothing like ripping off a band aid because now that it’s out in the open the stinging in her chest only worsens with time. “I have to leave.” Lena can practically feel her heart shattering as Kara looks at her with such sadness. “I don’t want to.” if she could stay, she would.

“You,” Kara’s voice tremors with emotions she so desperately wants to keep at bay. “You are leaving?” and it feels just like her last moments on Krypton.

“Yes.”

“It is alright.” because she knows Lena has to go. “You are only here for the Summer.” she tries to rationalize. It makes it easier to keep the tears from streaming. “And really, as much as I enjoy seeing you here, you are destined for something greater than what Midvale has to offer.” she’s trying to focus on the positive, praying that pain in her chest will subside. “We will make the most our time together?” even her super strength can’t keep her voice from cracking with the weight of her emotions. 

“Don’t say it like that.” because there’s finality in Kara’s words that leaves Lena’s ribs searing. She says before she wraps the girl in her warm embrace. “We’ll see each other again, I promise Kara.” maybe it’s the firmness in her tone or the hope flowing through Kara’s veins that leaves no room for argument. “For now, we’ll do anything you want.”

“I just want to be with you.” Kara’s voice drips with sincerity as she whispers against Lena’s neck.

“Then we’ll do that.” because honestly they could sit around all day in silence doing nothing. “We can just sit and eat and be together.” all she really needs, wants so very intensely, is Kara.

She draws Kara near until there’s only air between them yet it still doesn’t feel close enough. The blonde curls around her and they both know this is how it’s supposed to be, how it should always be. Just the two of them together in their own little world but for now they have to wait for the day when circumstances can let them have what they want.

One day she’ll be as free to make her own decisions.

One day she’ll be with Kara again and she won’t ever have to leave her side. She makes a vow right there in Kara’s arms. For the first time, Lena Luthor finds herself relishing in the power of her name.

Because as Lionel and Lex have proven time and time again what a Luthor wants, they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love! The comments make me smile and I'm happy that this is resonating with you all!
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all....

They’re wrapped up on the couch in Lena’s room, half of Kara’s torso lies comfortably on top of Lena, her head curled under the taller girl’s chin whose arms are wrapped around the small of the blonde’s waist.

Since the discovery of Lena’s departure, they’ve been physically inseparable. They take every instance to touch and hold one another. Hands find their way to grasp each other, hugs lasting until the second Kara absolutely has to leave. They’ve been committing these moments to memory because neither really knows when they can happen again.

Kara knows Lena will endeavor to rejoin her side but judging from the tidbits she’s heard the older girl recount about her life, it will be nearly impossible.

And Kara wishes that she could do something but ultimately she knows, for now at least, they are bound to follow different paths with Lena attempting to fulfill her obligations to her family while Kara tries to follow the path the Danvers have decided on.

“I’ve instructed Beth and James to let you have free rein here.” Lena informs Kara. Of course she’d also instructed them not to relay this special request to Lionel. Being the kind and gentle people that they are they, of course, agreed. Besides, they’re sweet on Kara. It’s hard not to be when you’re constantly surrounded by her bright smile. “You can come here, paint, swim, whatever you want.” perhaps it’ll ease her worrying. While she cannot be there to protect Kara from the small-minded idiots that she’s surrounded by, she can at least provide her refuge. She finds some comfort, she supposes, at the fact that Kara can escape the Danver’s indifference here in the space they’ve spent an entire summer making their own. “Whenever you want.” she fishes something out of her pocket, a set of keys to the beach house. “I may have some packages coming in for the bike.” she informs before Kara can even form a protest. The girl nods and takes the keys dangling from her finger. “You’ll need to make sure they’re all here.” it’s hard, tracking down authentic pieces to the 1940 Indian Chief.

“How will I…” Lena gestures to the box on the coffee table.

Kara sits up and Lena follows, arms loosely around the shorter girl’s waist as the blonde opens the box. She won’t let go but Kara doesn’t mind because she sinks further into the taller girl’s embrace.

Inside the box lay a brand new cell phone and Kara looks at it curiously, handling it with the utmost care. 

She’s been known to break things at the Danvers home, hence why she’s been banned to assist in household chores. But aside from the bike and the tree, she hasn’t really slipped control when she’s with Lena and she’d be damned if she ruins this beautiful device that’ll allow her to keep a connection with her dearest.

Kara knows how to operate a phone and a computer so she finds her way around the tiny device easily as Lena wordlessly watches with her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’ll send you a list of the things I’m expecting.” they both know she’s doing this to further prove that she will fulfill her promise. “I also put my e-mail there.” she’d taught Kara all about this particular facet of the internet. “My address isn’t in there,” they both know it probably isn’t the best idea. “But my number is definitely in there.” a private number from her newly acquired L-phone that only Kara will have access to. It’s the latest technological marvel from Luthor Corp that she managed to procure for her and Kara. “You can put in on silent so the Danvers won’t be able to hear.” she’s foreseen the issues. If the Danvers ever found it, no doubt they’d ask questions that Kara won’t want to answer followed by a lecture she wouldn’t want her to sit for. “I trust you’ll find a way to keep it on you at all times regardless.”

“Of course!” Kara remarks as she clutches the keys and the phone, her lifeline.

“I’ll call whenever I can.” she fishes out her matching phone, flashing it to Kara, before slipping it back into her jean pocket and placing her hand back on Kara’s waiting hip. “If not, then I promise I’ll send you a text.” everyday if she can help it.

“I will as well!” Kara promises.

A honk outside breaks the tranquility of the moment. Lionel has sent one of his assistants to pick her up since it coincides with his quarterly walk through of the Midvale Plant.

“It’s time.” Lena murmurs sullenly.

Her suitcase is already down stairs so the only thing she has to hold onto is Kara as they walk toward the entrance of the large beach house.

She sees the car, her suitcase being loaded into the trunk before Lionel’s lackey takes his seat in the front. Another thing she’ll miss is riding shotgun whenever she and James ran an errand while Beth took care of the house. She supposes she could always bother Lex if the need ever arose.

There’s a weight on her hand, which prevents her from taking a step further. She looks at Kara who looks sad, as to be expected, and surprisingly nervous.

“Lena,” Kara whispers as she clasps Lena’s hand tightly. “For a while, I could not look at this.” she fishes something out from her front pocket with her other hand. “It was a reminder of all I have lost.” the blonde confesses as she slips it onto Lena’s beautiful pale wrist.

“It’s beautiful.” the taller girl utters.

“It was my mothers.” Kara remembers that day on her pod when Alura slipped it on her own wrist. “Given to her by her mother.”

A black metal cuff, shinier than silver and lighter than gold, wrapped around her wrist. There’s a diamond shape embossed in the center, lined with the color white. The emblem is colored gray and in the center is what seems to be the shape of the letter L, colored in red.

“I can’t….” she couldn’t possibly take what is probably Kara’s last remembrance from her home. 

“Please.” Kara pleads. She holds Lena’s hand as her bright baby blues loot at Lena like she’s the center of her universe. “I want you to have it.” she declares. “I no longer need to be reminded of my old home.” because Lena has shown her how to move forward. “Forgive me if the next thing I say maybe too bold, but I do not need a reminder any longer, not when I have you.” because Lena is her home now.

“When I first came here I thought I’d be miserable then I met you.” Lena recounts their first meeting.

“You saved me.” Kara reminds.

“We saved each other.” Lena replies. “But it isn’t loneliness that draws me to you.” she assures as she looks upon her friend who smiles in understanding. “Your warmth, unbridled honesty.” a blanket of sincerity that provides her comfort from the cold grasp of the world.

“Nor I to you,” Kara responds. “True, when I arrived I felt so utterly alone and even truer that your company diminished that feeling.” she wants Lena to believe that there’s a space in heart that’s only for Lena. “But what we have,” her tone trembles with the weight of her emotions. “You are my home, Lena.” because it’s only with Lena does she feel like she belongs.

“And you’re mine.” the raven haired beauty whispers.

A small smile appears on Kara’s lips as breathes in relief. The quickness of Lena’s response, the way she answers without hesitation, let’s her know that the taller girl truly does feel the same.

“Always.” Kara assures.

“Promise me you’ll keep coming here.” it’s the closest she can come to asking Kara to not forget her.

“Of course.”

“I mean it Kara.” it’s the closest she can come to asking Kara to wait for her return. “This place is yours.”

“Only until it can become ours again.”

And god is Lena thankful that Kara always seems to know what to say to bring her comfort.

“Text me, call me.” Lena isn’t above imploring. If she weren’t worried about not being able to get up from with the weight of her emotions, she totally would be on her knees begging Kara. “I don’t care as long as you keep in touch.”

“I will.”

“This is the best summer I’ve ever had and it’s all because of you. I…” Lena’s voice falters. “Don’t forget me, Kara.” out of sight, out of mind. 

“Never.” there is no way she can forget the first human who showed her true kindness, who showed her that she could have a new home. “I will never forget you.” and she trusts these words because she knows Kara has never lied to her. “Never, Lena.” she vows with certainty. “We promised always.” she couldn’t forget Lena even if she tried.

“Well to be sure…” Lena cups Kara’s face as a sly grin forms upon her lips. “There’s a saying here.” before she makes her leave, she can impart on her friend this tidbit. “You never forget your firsts.” she remarks as steps closer. “And we have had a lot of firsts and we’ll definitely have a lot more,” she affirms. “But for now, I think I there’s another first we can share.”

“What is it?” 

“A kiss.” she responds, glad her nerves aren’t getting the best of her despite the next move she’s about to make.

“Kiss?” Kara doesn’t remember this word.

Lena leans in, stopping just a breath away, not wanting to take anything else from this pure creature. There’s this warmth flooding in her chest, that one she’s heard about and always seems to feel around the younger girl, which only spreads throughout her entire body as draws their faces even nearer. Ultimately, it’s Kara who presses their lips together. 

It’s a peck, short but still sweet, which lasts for a few seconds. 

“I definitely won’t forget you now.” Lena murmurs, dazed as she attempts to reclaim her personal space.

“If the saying is correct then I cannot as well.” it’s a miracle she can still hear through her thundering heartbeat. “I will miss you.” Kara wonders how she can manage to form a coherent sentence.

“This isn’t goodbye.” Lena reminds the back of her eyeballs sting with tears she won’t dare shed. Not in front of Kara who is already bawling her eyes out because in the months they’ve shared, Lena’s well aware that she’s the only person who truly knows Kara. “We will meet again. I swear Kara.” she promised her always and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t follow through. 

“I look forward to it, Lena.” 

It’s not just because she trusts that Lena will not break her promise. There’s determination coating her tone that does well to fuel Kara’s hopes for their future.

Lena collects the smaller girl in her arms one last time, squeezing her as tight as she can. She inhales deeply, wanting to savor her scent. Kara always smells like spring, flowers in bloom. She exhales before abruptly turning and making her way to her car. She can hear Kara’s sobbing and doesn’t dare look back.

She doesn’t think can bear the sight of Kara crying because of her departure. Her mission is to make Kara happy, after all.

A lone tear drops and she swears that this will be the first and only time she associates sadness and Kara because those two should never be thought, let alone uttered, in the same sentence. She focuses on their happier memories because they far outweigh the memory of this parting.

And as Kara’s figure gets smaller as she drives away, Lena continues to feel that warmth. 

Because she did come away with the first piece of jewelry she’s been gifted and more importantly, a kiss from the kindest, warmest, and most beautiful girl Lena’s known and Lena is certain she will never know another.

She brings her hand up to her face, placing her index and middle finger against her lips.

For the first time Lena feels herself filled with hope that Kara will keep her promise because she sure as hell will find her way back to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this first part has come to an end! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> I think I went over it but for those who are wondering why the Danvers aren’t around it’s because in my version of the fic, Jeremiah and Eliza are working during most of the day while Alex just goes to friend’s houses after her Summer School lets out and doesn’t really come home until her parents are about to. She doesn’t really want anything to do with Kara so even if she does come back and Kara isn’t there, she doesn’t ask questions. And Kara goes back to the Danvers home just before they all come back.
> 
> Thank you all for the praises and the wonderful feedback. I honestly didn’t think I’d get this much love from this little creation of mine! I really am grateful.
> 
> Also, I’m not cruel so I posted the sequel already….
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
